Poder Negativo
by Goldenhog
Summary: Las Esmeraldas Caos se han usado para servir al bien desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero algo tan positivo no puede existir sin tener algo muy negativo.
1. El Comienzo

**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo**

Hace un tiempo atras...

El Death Egg ahora esta en el espacio, despues de haber sido reconstruido despues de la interrupcion de Sonic en Launch Base. Aun asi, el Dr. Eggman no estaba a salvo. El erizo azul, con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Miles 'Tails' Prower y de Knuckles el Equidna, ha podido entrar a la enorme nave, listo para acabar con el cientifico. Aunque el doctor creia que tenia la ventaja - despues de todo, tenia la Esmeralda Madre(conocida tambien como Esmeralda Maestra o Master Emerald), y Sonic solo tenia las 7 Super Esmeraldas Caos. Lamentablemente, el cientifico estaba equivocado. Sonic pudo derrotar a su enorme robot, destruir su Death Egg y recuperar la Esmeralda Madre. Sonic habia salvado el dia una vez mas. Pero no noto que, mientras estaba en camino hacia Angel Island, las Esmeraldas se oscurecieron un momento.

Yendo mas adelante...

Chaos ha consumido el poder negativo de las 7 Esmeraldas Caos, y se habia convertido en Perfect Chaos. El mismo destruyo toda Station Square, y a pesar de los esfuerzos del doctor para detenerlo, amenaza con destruirlo todo. Pero, aun con el poder negativo de las esmeraldas, no pudo contra la energia positiva de estas, como Super Sonic le demostro. Una vez el derrotado Chaos y Tikal la Equidna regresaron al interior de la Esmeralda Madre, las Esmeraldas Caos se oscurecieron momentaneamente otra vez, pero nadie lo noto.

Poco tiempo despues...

La Colonia Espacial ARK estaba en camino de chocar contra el planeta Tierra, guiado por el prototipo de forma de vida perfecta, Biolizard. Usando el poder de las 7 Esmeraldas Caos, Shadow el Erizo(el sucesor de Biolizard) y Sonic, pudieron detenerlo, pero Shadow tuvo que sacrificar su vida mientras lo hacia. Todos quedaron tristes por la perdida de un amigo, lo que hizo que no notaran el momentaneo oscurecimiento de las esmeraldas.

Luego de eso...

Neo Metal Sonic, ahora transformado en Metal Madness, se preparaba para destruir a Sonic y compañia. Pero el erizo, junto con el zorro Tails y el equidna Knuckles, usaron las esmeraldas para alcanzar sus superformas y poder detener la amenaza. Mientras todo regresaba a la normalidad, nadie noto que las esmeraldas se oscurecieron otra vez.

Tiempo despues...

Super Sonic, Super Shadow y Super Silver deben luchar contra el monstruo Solaris, quien ha estado acabando con el tiempo mismo. Despues de una epica batalla, Solaris es derrotado, y las esmeraldas se oscurecieron otra vez, pero el oscurecimiento duro un poco mas que antes. Aunque los eventos relacionados a esta aventura fueron eliminados de la linea temporal por la Princesa Elise, los efectos del oscurecimiento no desaparecieron.

Y uno de los ejemplos mas recientes, el combate contra el poderoso Dark Gaia, en el cual Sonic uso las esmeraldas para transformarse en Super Sonic y derrotarlo. Tambien el oscurecimiento aparecio.

¿Pero que es lo que este oscurecimiento representa? Pues, la respuesta no esta en el pasado, sino en el presente:

En Angel Island, en el Templo de las Esmeraldas, Knuckles vigilaba la Esmeralda Madre, asi como las 7 Esmeraldas Caos, ya que ese era su trabajo. Aunque a veces sale para ayudar a sus amigos a vencer a cualquier mal que se presente, pasa casi todo su tiempo solo en la isla. Hoy en dia no la pasa tan solo, ya que Tikal puede salir de la Esmeralda Madre para hacerle compañia.

Hoy era un dia como cualquier otro, hasta que Tikal noto que el color de la Esmeralda Madre estaba cambiando a negro lentamente. La equidna le conto a Knuckles, y ambos corrieron hacia la Esmeralda Madre para tratar de descifrar que estaba pasando.

"Vaya, que extraño es esto." Dijo Knuckles, "Esto nunca a sucedido antes, ¿que sucede aqui, Tikal?"

"Quisiera saberlo." Respondio Tikal, visiblemente preocupada. De repente, el cielo comenzo a oscurecerse y comenzo a llover, "¿Lluvia?"

"Es imposible que este lloviendo." Dijo Knuckles, "Esta isla flota sobre las nubes, no deberia llover aqui." De repente, la isla comenzo a temblar, "¿Un terremoto? Ahora si estoy seguro de que algo extraño esta pasando." Y luego, todo se torno negro. El suelo, el cielo, el templo. Lo unico que los equidnas podian ver era el uno y el otro. Y despues todo volvio a la normalidad.

"¿Pero... pero que sucedio...?" Se pregunto Tikal, antes de su cara refleje shock.

Knuckles noto esto y pregunto, "¿Que te sucede?" Y luego miro en la direccion en la que Tikal estaba mirando, y vio... que las Esmeraldas Caos ya no estaban.

* * *

><p><strong>El primer fic de Sonic que he publicado. Espero que esta introduccion les haya gustado y les haya dado ganas de leer el segundo capitulo(que subire muy pronto)<strong>

**Sonic, y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de SEGA y Sonic Team.**


	2. Rojo, el nuevo color de Central City

**Capitulo 2: Rojo, el nuevo color de Central City**

Sonic el Erizo corria libremente a traves del desierto que una vez contuvo una base de Eggman. Mientras corria, el Erizo recordaba sus aventuras pasadas... Hasta que escucho un familiar avion cerca de el. Comenzo a correr mas despacio para que su avion Tornado, junto a su piloto Tails, pueda alcanzarlo, "¡Tails, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!" Dijo Sonic al zorro en cuanto estuvieron a la distancia suficiente como para conversar.

"¡Sonic, te traigo malas noticias!" Respondio el zorro.

"¿Que esta vez? ¿Eggman esta haciendo de las suyas... de nuevo?"

"¡No, peor que eso! ¡Hay un monstruo en Central City que esta destruyendo todo!"

"¿Un monstruo, eh? Bueno, mejor que los robots de Eggman. Estoy en camino." Dijo Sonic antes de desaparecer, usando su velocidad supersonica para llegar a Central City tan rapido como puede.

Lo que fue bastante rapido, de hecho. Solo le tomo 30 segundos. Tails tenia razon, Sonic podia ver la ciudad cayendose a pedazos gracias a los ataques de... algo. No se veia como un monstruo muy grande, pero no podia ver bien que era desde la distancia en la que estaba, asi que decidio acercarse.

El enemigo estaba parado en el techo de uno de los edificios mas altos, lanzando bolas de energia con las manos hacia todo lo que se movia(y tambien a lo que no) mientras reia maniaticamente. Pero bruscamente se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos. Se dio vuelta, y lo vio a Sonic, parado a un metro de el, examinandolo con la vista.

El 'monstruo' no se veia muy amenazador en los ojos de Sonic. Era un equidna rojo, parecido a Knuckles, pero con la piel roja, unos guantes color rojo mas oscuro y los ojos completamente negros, sin irises. Cabe destacar que los guantes no eran como los de Knuckles, eran parecidos a los de Sonic, solo que con la diferencia de color mencionada antes, "Hey amigo, tranquilizate y detente." Dijo Sonic en un tono muy calmado, "¿Como te llamas y por que haces esto?"

El ser rojo solo miro a Sonic sin decir palabra. Luego de un momento de mirarse el uno y el otro, el ser respondio, "Mi nombre es One. Mi intencion... quitarme todo estos sentimientos negativos destruyendo este planeta." La voz de One era igual a la de Knuckles, solo que un poco mas sombria y con efecto de eco.

"¿Te llamas One? ¿Tu nombre es 'Uno' en ingles? Pues eso es original." Dijo Sonic antes de poner una cara seria, "Dejando los chistes de lado, detente. O voy a tener que detenerte yo."

"Intentalo." Dijo desafiantemente One. Sonic comenzo a cargar su ataque Spin Dash, una vez hecho, se lanzo girando a toda velocidad contra One. One se veia calmado, y no se movia, como si no quisiera esquivar el ataque. Sonic estaba a un pelo de golpear a One, y justo en ese momento, el desaparecio. Sonic dejo de girar y comenzo a mirar a su alrededor. One no estaba en ningun lado. Y luego de girar en circulo diez veces para tratar de encontrarlo, One aparecio frente al erizo azul, aprochando la sorpresa de este para golpearlo fuertemente en la nariz. Sonic salio volando del techo del edificio y comenzo a caer al duro asfalto. Pero Sonic no se rinde tan facil, asi que comenzo girar en el aire para caer mas lentamente. Una vez toco el suelo, corrio de vuelta al campo de batalla - el techo de ese edificio.

"Muy bien, hora de ponerse serios." Dijo Sonic una vez estuvo de vuelta en batalla. Luego dio un salto giratorio y comenzo a usar su ataque rastreador una y otra vez contra One. El equidna solo repelia los ataques con su palmas. Claro, One no sabia lo que Sonic en realidad planeaba hacer...

Despues de muchos ataques rastreadores fallidos, Sonic se alejo de One, y comenzo a sonreir, "¿Sabes? Si vas a combatirme de esa manera, entonces me das la ventaja." One quedo mirando a Sonic con cara de confusion, ya que el erizo azul comenzo a adquirir un brillo color celeste que le cubria el cuerpo. Sonic se preparo para atacar una vez mas, pero no sin antes decir, "¡Impulso Sonico!" Sonic corrio hacia One mucho mas rapido de lo que este habia visto antes, lo que hizo que el ataque del erizo azul fuera efectivo. Sonic le dio una poderosa patada en el estomago a One, quien quedo tosiendo en el suelo, agonizando por el tremendo poder que el erizo puso en su pie al atacar, "¿Ya vas a rendirte?" Le dijo Sonic a su adversario.

One continuo tosiendo unos minutos, y luego se puso lentamente de pie. Su cara no reflejaba nada bonito, "Te he tenido paciencia, erizo. Pero veo que quieres morir. ¿Y quien soy yo para negarte tu ultimo deseo?" One salto hacia Sonic en un movimiento que este no vio lo suficientemente rapido, lo que hizo que el azul consiguiera un rodillazo en la cara. Sonic cayo rapidamente al piso, y el dolor le impidio ponerse de pie de nuevo. One camino hacia el cuerpo de Sonic y apoyo su pie contra la cabeza del erizo, "Esta no fue una lucha muy larga, ¿Que te hizo pensar que me derrotarias?" Comenzo a burlarse One mientras comenzaba a presionar la cabeza de Sonic contra el techo del edificio usando su pie.

Sonic sabia que aun no estaba derrotado. One mismo lo dijo, esa fue una lucha muy corta, aun no era hora de que nada acabara. El sabia que tenia una oportunidad, el podia sentir una Esmeralda Caos cerca de su posicion, pero con One aqui, no podria buscarla. Lo unico que podia hacer ahora era-

"Bueno, basta de ti. Acabare contigo aqui y ahora." Dijo One interrumpiendo los pensamientos del erizo azul. One dejo de presionar la cabeza de Sonic y comenzo a caminar al borde de la arena de pelea. Comenzo a apuntar a Sonic con su palma y luego comenzo a formarse una esfera de energia frente a esta. Una vez One acumulo suficiente energia como para que la destruccion de Sonic estuviese asegurada, disparo. Y luego solo se pudo ver una explosion donde Sonic estaba tirado. Una vez la explosion ceso y la niebla creada por esta ceso, One contemplo los pedazos del erizo... que deberian estar ahi. Era imposible... ¿Como pudo escapar Sonic?

Y muy lejos de ahi, en la playa de Station Square, estaba Sonic, "Muchas gracias. Por poco y no lo cuento."

"Siempre estare ahi para ti." Dijo Amy, la erizo rosa que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sonic.

"Lo que digas." Respondio Sonic. El erizo no queria tener una relacion... por lo menos no aun, "Oye Amy, ¿Traes alguna otra esfera de energia contigo? Ese tipo es duro, dudo que sobreviva lo suficiente como para poder recargar mi Energia Sonica otra vez."

"Claro, toma." Amy le lanzo la otra esfera que ella tenia a Sonic. Sonic la atrapo y absorbio su poder. Y luego corrio de vuelta hacia el campo de pelea, aunque no tan rapido, para no gastar su Energia Sonica.

One quedo muy sorprendido al verlo llegar, "¿Pero como diablos huiste?" Le pregunto a Sonic.

"Amy aparecio justo a tiempo y me dio una esfera de energia para que yo pueda curarme, recargar mi Energia Sonica y poder usar mi tecnica 'Turbo Velocidad Luz' la cual me otorga un gran incremento de velocidad."

"¿Pero tu abilidad 'Impulso Sonico' no te da mas velocidad?"

"Si, pero 'Turbo Velocidad Luz' la incrementa muchisimo mas, a coste de que puedo mantener esa velocidad por menos tiempo. 'Impulso Sonico' aumenta tanto mi fuerza como mi velocidad, pero no es un gran aumento aunque pueda mantenerlo por mas tiempo."

"Entiendo. Bueno, esta informacion me resultara innecesaria. Despues de todo, no me sirve saber las tecnicas de un enemigo muerto." Dijo One, y comenzo a cargar otra bola de energia mientras apuntaba con la palma a Sonic.

"Je, esos no son mis unicos trucos, ¿sabes?" Dijo Sonic, completamente calmado, "Como ves, aun estoy brillando, lo que significa que mi Energia Sonica esta a tope y puedo usar otra tecnica mas. Alejemonos de la velocidad esta vez. Preparate." Sonic asumio una pose, como si estuviera listo para dar un salto, "¡Ataque Velocidad Luz!" Dicho esto, Sonic desaparecio de la escena, y One, antes de poder preguntarse adonde se fue, comenzo a sentir duros golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero no pudo ver a quien se los estaba dando. Los golpes le hacian mucho daño, por lo que la bola de energia en su mano comenzo a disminuir hasta desaparecer. One cayo al suelo, derrotado por todos los golpes, y en frente de el aparecio Sonic, sin el brillo celeste de hace un momento.

"Eso fue 'Ataque Velocidad Luz'. Aumenta mi poder de ataque por un corto tiempo. NUNCA debes subestimar a tu oponente." Explico Sonic.

"¿Que haras conmigo ahora?" Dijo One, por primera vez en la pelea mostrando miedo.

"Yo... no lo se." Respondio Sonic cuando noto que no sabia que hacer con el. Se puso a pensar en que hacer...

Mientras, One estaba llorando en el suelo, "Crei que el poder negativo de las Esmeraldas Caos no podia ser derrotado."

Y entonces la bombilla de idea brillo sobre Sonic, "¿Energia negativa, eh? Veamos." Dijo el erizo azul. Se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzo a cargar su Spin Dash. Luego de unos minutos cargando el ataque, volvio a ponerse de pie, el brillo celeste de nuevo en el azul. Puso su mano cerca del cuerpo de One y de su palma salio un pequeño laser que comenzaba en la palma de Sonic y terminaba en el cuerpo de One, "Ahora, transformemos esa energia negativa en energia positiva." El objetivo de Sonic era transformar la energia de la esmeralda de One, pero en lugar de ello, One se puso de pie, y miro fijamente a Sonic, su rostro sin expresion. Sonic continuo con su tarea. Luego de un momento, los ojos de One pasaron de ese extraño negro al normal blanco, y las irises rojas del equidna aparecieron. En este punto, Sonic se detuvo.

"Pero que..." Se pregunto Sonic en voz alta. En lugar de transformar la energia de la esmeralda, transformo a One.

"Muchas gracias Sonic el erizo." Dijo One, esta vez con exactamente la misma voz de Knuckles. Sin eco, sin tono sombrio. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Com... Como sabes mi nombre?" Pregunto Sonic.

"Observa esto." Dijo One, y su cuerpo se transformo en... una Esmeralda Caos.

"¡Eres una Esmeralda Caos!"

"Si, Sonic." Respondio la Esmeralda Caos Roja.

"¡Y hablas! Wow, esto es nuevo. Dime, ¿Por que estabas destruyendo todo?"

"No fui yo. Fue mi alterego negativo, One. Cuando se usan las Esmeraldas Caos, se usa mas el poder positivo como negativo. Como consecuencia de esto, la negatividad de una esmeralda lentamente se va apoderando del poder positivo con cada uso. Por eso las esmeraldas deben descansar 5 años sin uso para que la negatividad y la positividad se reequilibren. Pero nos han usado tan seguido, que la fuerza negativa nos apodero por completo, y nuestros alteregos negativos han nacido." Explico la Esmeralda Caos Roja.

"Vaya, no sabia de esto." Respondio Sonic.

"Y me temo que nuestro Guardian tampoco. Debemos reunir a tanta gente como podamos, dar aviso de esto y buscar y derrotar a las contrapartes negativas de mis 6 hermanos."

"Ya tenemos un plan. Ahora, vamos a Angel Island. Llegaremos mas rapido teletransportadonos mediantes Control Caos."

"¡NO, idiota!" Grito la esmeralda, "No escuchaste, sigue usandome asi y One no tardara en reaparecer."

"Lo siento, tienes razon." Dijo Sonic y comenzo a correr hacia la isla para dar aviso a Knuckles y preparar un plan junto con el resto de sus amigos. Este no fue un rival muy poderoso, pero aun no sabemos cuan poderosos son los otros seis.


	3. Enfrentamiento en el bosque

**Capitulo 3: Enfrentamiento en el bosque**

Mientras Sonic y la Esmeralda Caos Roja estaban en camino a Angel Island, otro erizo caminaba solo en el bosque cercano a Wave Ocean, con una Esmeralda Caos Amarilla en su mano. La esmeralda era falsa, pero el siempre tenia una en caso de emergencias. Ademas, podia usar la esmeralda falsa como si fuera una verdadera, solo que con menos fuerza.

El cielo estaba gris y presagiaba lluvia. Al erizo no le importo en lo mas minimo. Continuo su caminata solitaria a ninguna parte. Y, como el cielo advirtio, comenzo una fuerte lluvia. El erizo se detuvo. Miro hacia atras y vio un pequeño charco de agua. El erizo lo miraba de forma curiosa, pero luego lo ignoro y continuo caminando. Despues de un minuto, se detuvo otra vez. Mas rapido de lo que cualquiera puede reaccionar grito, "¡Control Caos!" Y lanzo un gigante rayo de energia detras de el. Al parecer no destruyo mas que unos cuantos arboles. Miro al suelo y vio otro pequeño charco de agua. Era exactamente igual que el que habia visto antes, combinado con los sonidos que escucho antes(lo que le hizo disparar) se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien...

"¿Quien o que eres?" Le pregunto al charco. El charco comenzo a lentamente transformarse en un ser celeste y al parecer formado enteramente por agua. El erizo quiso darle una advertencia para evitar problemas innecesarios, "Escuchame, soy Shadow el Erizo, la forma de vida perfecta. Asi que sera mejor que no me estorbes o te convertire en vapor." Dijo amenazantemente Shadow, antes de dar media vuelta y continuar caminando.

Al monstruo de agua no le gusto la amenaza, asi que convirtio su brazo en un gran cuchillo, y se lo lanzo a Shadow a toda velocidad. Shadow oyo su movimiento y salto, esquivando la cuchilla y posando la mirada en el mostruo, quien queria luchar con el. Shadow poseia la ventaja, ya que el monstruo uso su brazo derecho como projectil. Pero dejo de pensar eso cuando el brazo del ser volvio a formarse. Shadow apunto al ser con su palma izquierda, sosteniendo su esmeralda con la mano derecha tan fuerte como pudo y dijo, "Control Caos." Acto seguido, varias burbujas de energia salieron disparadas de la palma de Shadow, dirijiendose hacia el monstruo. Pero el monstruo se abrio a si mismo para hacer agujeros en su cuerpo por los cuales las burbujas podian pasar sin dañarle. Shadow continuaba atacando, aunque era inutil. Luego ceso.

"Ya veras..." Dijo Shadow antes de comenzar a brillar de naranja. Cuando el brillo aparecio en su cuerpo, grito "¡Impulso Caos!" Luego salto hacia donde estaba el monstruo y comenzo a correr en circulos alrededor de el mientras lo golpeaba. Seguia siendo inutil, sus puños lo atravesaban como si el ser estuviera hecho de agua. Una vez su Impulso Caos se termino, el retrocedio de vuelta a su primer posicion. Mientras, el ser no habia movido un dedo en toda la pelea, y aun asi seguia en pie, lo que enfurecia a Shadow.

"Muy bien, esto se terminara aqui y ahora." La esmeralda de Shadow comenzo a brillar, "¡Explosion Caos!" Grito el erizo antes de que un fuerte flash llene el bosque. Cuando la explosion acabo, Shadow observo a su alrededor. Destruyo varios arboles, y el monstruo parecia haberse desvanecido. Lo consiguio, lo derroto. Y con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, Shadow dejo la escena.

Unos minutos despues, la lluvia se detuvo. Pero, como siempre sucede al llover, el suelo quedo lleno de barro. Shadow tuvo que hacer fuerza para poder levantar sus pies despues de cada pisada. En una de ellas, hizo fuerza y su pie no se levanto. Hizo mas fuerza, y nada cambio. Pero entonces sintio algo en la rodilla. Dio vuelta la cabeza para poder ver su pierna y pudo un liquido celeste trepando por su pierna. Su pierna estaba inmovil, no podia hacer nada. Y el liquido celeste lo recubrio completamente. Una parte de ese liquido, lo que estaba sobre la rodilla derecha de Shadow, se levanto, como si en ese espacio hubiera aire, y luego bajo con velocidad y fuerza. Y Shadow sintio eso como un fuerte golpe.

Se comenzo a levantar en mas lugares, y luego bajaban. Y repetian en cada parte de su cuerpo, dejandole un gran dolor del que no podia escapar. Entonces recordo... ¡la esmeralda!

"¡Control Caos!" Pero nada paso. El montruo continuo golpeandolo hasta que Shadow quedo inconciente. El liquido abandono el cuerpo de Shadow y se transformo en el ser que habia luchado contra Shadow antes. El monstruo dejo la escena sin mas, dejando a Shadow inconsciente en el suelo.


	4. Reaparece el monstruo de agua

**T.T quisiera que mas gente conociera este fic. Bueno, que se le va a hacer, continuemos con la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Reaparece el monstruo de agua<strong>

Sonic y la Esmeralda Caos Roja llegaron a Angel Island despues de un largo viaje. Una vez ahi, buscaron el Templo de las Esmeraldas, una vez alli, Sonic intento explicarle a Knuckles y a Tikal la situacion.

"...Y luego vinimos aqui a explicarte que sucedio." Finalizo Sonic.

"Wow, ¿las esmeraldas pueden transformarse? No lo sabia." Dijo Knuckles.

"Debes estar bromeando." Dijo Tikal, "Eres el protector de las Esmeraldas Caos, deberias saber todo acerca de ellas."

"¿Y tu lo sabias?"

"Ehmm... yo..." Tikal se puso nerviosa, "Bueno, yo estuve encerrada dentro de la Esmeralda Madre desde hace mucho tiempo, tu no."

"Eso solo hace mi argumento mas valido."

"Perdon por interrumpir, pero tenemos problemas mas graves aqui." Interrumpio Sonic, "Ya he vencido al alterego de la esmeralda roja, nos faltan otros 6 alteregos, y no sabemos donde estan o cuan poderosos son. La esmeralda roja me hubiera hecho pedazos de no ser por la intervencion oportuna de Amy."

"Tienes razon." Dijo Knuckles, "Usare la Esmeralda Madre para ver donde estan los otros 6 enemigos." Continuo Knuckles antes de ir hacia la esmeralda verde gigante.

"No puede, dicelo." Le dijo la Esmeralda Caos Roja a Sonic.

"¿Eh? ¿Por que no?" Respondio el erizo azul.

"La Esmeralda Madre solo puede detectar energia positiva, y como ya sabes, eso esta faltando en las esmeraldas."

"¿Y como encontraremos a los otros alteregos entonces?"

"Ehm... Sonic... ¿Con quien hablas?" Dijo Tikal, viendo al erizo de manera extraña.

"Oh, estoy conversando con la esmeralda." Respondio Sonic.

"Ehm... Como digas..." Dijo Tikal, y se alejo de el.

"¡Oye! ¡Las esmeraldas pueden hablar!" Dijo Sonic, "¡Vamos! ¡Hablales!" Le dijo Sonic a la esmeralda. Esta no emitio ningun sonido.

"Bueno, Sonic, te tengo malas, tristes, y horribles noticias." Dijo Knuckles.

"¿Cual es la noticia triste?"

"Creo que estas enloqueciendo."

Sonic rio y aplaudio sarcasticamente, "Que gracioso." Dijo Sonic, sin ocultar el sarcasmo ni un poco. "¿Cual es la horrible noticia?"

"He visto a Shadow a traves de la Esmeralda Madre. Esta inconsciente en el bosque cercano a Wave Ocean."

"Eso es terrible, ire a ayudarlo, pero antes dime la mala noticia."

"Vi a Tails y a Cream siendo atacados por un monstruo celeste en la playa de Dolphin Resort. Lo extraño es que este mostruo se parece a Chaos."

"¿Chaos? Es imposible, el aun esta dentro de la Esmeralda Madre." Dijo Tikal.

"Debe ser uno de los Chaos Artificiales del Doctor Eggman. Muy bien, yo ire a ayudar a Shadow, Knuckles, tu ve y ayuda a Tails y a Cream, Tikal, quedate y cuida la Esmeralda Madre."

"OK." Dijeron Knuckles y Tikal al mismo tiempo. Y luego cada uno siguio su camino.

* * *

><p>"¡Alejate!" Le ordeno Tails al monstruo de agua, quien se acerco mas. Cream estaba detras de Tails, de rodillas en el suelo, llorando, ya que habia sido golpeada por la bestia. El ser de agua transformo su brazo en una cuchilla gigante y se la lanzo a Tails sin separarla de su cuerpo. Tails pudo evadirlo, pero la cuchilla comenzo a rapidamente retraerse devuelta al cuerpo del ser y esto casi toma por sorpresa al zorro naranja, quien lo esquivo justo en el ultimo instante.<p>

El monstruo continuo acercandose a Tails. Tails quedo inmovil, esperando que el monstruo atacara. Y en un movimiento que no pudo ver a tiempo, el monstruo le lanzo su brazo a Tails, golpeandolo en el rostro. Tails cayo al suelo, derrotado. El monstruo se acerco a su cuerpo, quien sabe con que intenciones, y...

El ser salio volando unos metros y cayo de espalda en la arena. Tails miro que sucedio y pude ver a Knuckles, con una sonrisa en el rostro, "¡No eres tan duro cuando te sorprenden, verdad!" Se burlo Knuckles. Luego miro a Tails, "Tails, tiene que irte de aqui."

"No lo creo." Respondio Tails, poniendose de pie, "Te ayudare a luchar contra este feo bicho."

"Pues entonces, deberias decirle a tu novia que salga de aqui." Dijo Knuckles apuntando a Cream.

El pelo blanco en la cara de Tails se puso rojo, "¡No es mi novia!" Grito el zorro. Knuckles rio un poco en voz baja.

"Lo que tu digas." Le respondio. Ultimamente Tails y Cream estuvieron pasando mas tiempo juntos de lo usual, lo que llevo a sus amigos a pensar que algo mas sucedia.

Pero sus mentes regresaron a la lucha cuando vieron al ser de agua ponerse de pie. Knuckles se preparo para luchar, mientras Tails trato de ayudar a Cream a levantarse.

El equidna rojo se lanzo a toda velocidad para golpear a la bestia, solo para que su puño la transpasara, como si fuera simple agua. Pero no pudo sacar su puño de dentro de la bestia, y esta, de la misma manera que hizo con Shadow, comenzo a poner su liquido alrededor del cuerpo de Knuckles, atrapandolo al instante.

Pero el equidna era fuerte, y aun podia moverse, pero muy lentamente y haciendo mucha fuerza, "Tails..." Comenzo a decir, el esfuerzo que hacia para hablar y moverse notable en su voz, "Huye... Llevate a... Cream... Ponte... a salvo..." Y luego cayo al suelo y fue victima de los mismos golpes que la bestia le propino a Shadow.

Tails estaba congelado en el lugar, pero antes de que el monstruo pueda concentrarse en el, Tails apoyo a Cream en su espalda y salio volando con sus colas de la escena.


	5. ¿Es un 2 vs 1 justo?

**En este capitulo uso musicas de fondo. Deje la direccion en donde la cancion esta. Solo deben copiarla y pegarla en la barra de direccion de su explorador. Cuando lo copien, recuerden quitar todos los espacios.**

**En fin, continuemos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: ¿Es un 2 vs 1 justo?<strong>

Sonic rapidamente llego adonde el cuerpo de Shadow estaba, y lo saco de su estado inconsciencia mediante el poder curativo de la esmeralda roja.

"Uhh... que... ¿Que paso?" Dijo Shadow mientras se ponia de pie.

"Estabas aqui desmayado y yo-" Comenzo Sonic, pero fue interrumpido por Shadow.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOLO DIME DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO BICHO!" Grito Shadow con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ehhh... ¿Te refieres al ser celeste que se parece a Chaos?"

"No se quien es Chaos, pero si estas hablando del monstruo de agua, pues si, de ese estoy hablando."

"Pues ahora esta en la playa de Dolphin Resort. Creo que podemos-"

"No hables en plural. Una vez encuentre mi esmeralda amarilla, ire a patear a ese monstruo." Dicho esto, Shadow comenzo a correr en circulos por el bosuqe y luego salio disparado en direccion a Dolphin Resort. Sonic lo siguio.

Una vez llegaron a Dolphin Resort, continuaron corriendo hacia la playa, excepto por Sonic quien se detuvo al ver a Tails en el cielo con Cream a sus espaldas.

"¡Hey Tails! ¿Estas bien?" Grito Sonic. Tails lo oyo y descendio para poder conversar.

"Si, pero no diria lo mismo por Knuckles o Cream. Knuckles fue derrotado por el monstruo y Cream esta herida."

"¿En serio? Entonces era mejor que me apresure. Y, por cierto, Tails, ¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"Si, ¿que sucede?"

"Tu y Cream se ven muy bien juntos." Sonic dijo esto acompañado de un guiño. Tails solo se puso rojo y abandono la escena. Sonic continuo su marcha hacia la playa. Por lo menos hasta que vio a Knuckles en la calle, arrastrandose.

"¡Knuckles! ¿Que te paso?"

"Grr... Esa bestia... Solo sobrevivi gracias a que Shadow esta luchando contra eso ahora. Sino ese ser me hubiera acabado en ese mismo lugar."

"¿Crees que Shadow pueda derrotarlo?"

"No lo se. Aunque vi que Shadow estaba muy molesto por alguna razon. Vamos, Sonic, ve a ayudarlo y detener a ese monstruo. Yo ire a algun lugar a recuperar mis fuerzas, y volvere para ayudarlos." Dicho esto, Sonic continuo corriendo. Al llegar, pudo ver a el supuesto Chaos lanzando golpes hacia Shadow, y este esquivandolos con facilidad. Sin embargo los veloces ataques de la bestia azul le dejaban poco lugar a Shadow para contraatacar.

Sonic se unio al combate atacando al monstruo de costado. Cargo su ataque Spin Dash y se lanzo a atacar al mostruo, y como el monstruo estaba distraido atacando a Shadow, Sonic pudo darle al ser un golpe.

El golpe hizo que Sonic rebotara hacia atras un par de metros pero Sonic lo consiguio. La cabeza del monstruo se separo de su cuerpo y cayo en la arena, su cuerpo seguia de pie. La cabeza se convirtio en un pequeño charco de agua y ese charco fue rapidamente absorbido por la arena.

Sonic y Shadow dibujaron victoria en sus rostros, a menos hasta que la cabeza del monstruo comenzo a regenerarse.

(Musica de fondo: Chaos 0 - Sonic Adventure DX)

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v= 3pBm-2WXidU

"Hey, Shadow, no me dijiste que esta cosa podia reconstruirse sola."

"No hace falta ahora."

Una vez termino de recuperar su cabeza, el monstruo miro fijamente a Sonic, ignorando completamente a Shadow. Y comenzo a lanzarle golpes mucho mas rapido que los que le lanzo a Shadow. Sonic, aun siendo el ser vivo mas rapido del mundo, tuvo muchos problemas esquivando esos puños, y fue golpeado un par de veces, pero continuaba evadiendo.

Shadow se aburrio de estar observando la lucha que previamente lo incluia, asi que sostuvo su esmeralda falsa con fuerza y dijo, "¡Lanza Caos!" La esmeralda brillo intensamente del color del que estaba hecho, y una lanza aparecio en la mano de Shadow. Shadow se la lanzo al monstruo y lo corto a la mitad horizontalmente, sin que este ofrezca resistencia alguna. Las piernas cayeron a la arena y asi lo hizo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Las dos partes de su cuerpo fueron absorbidos por la arena y luego el monstruo volvio a lentamente formar su cuerpo sobre ella.

En ese instante, Sonic pudo verlo. "Ya entiendo... el monstruo-"

"¡Ya todos nos dimos cuenta! ¡Concentrate en la pelea!"

"_Entonces, si mi idea es correcta, entonces ahora debe atacar a Shadow, ignorandome. Y asi podre propinarle otro golpe. Es basicamente una batalla por turnos._" Penso Sonic.

Cuando el monstruo se regenero por completo, hizo exactamente lo que Sonic penso que haria - Comenzo a atacar ferozmente a Shadow. Pero esta vez los ataques fueron mucho mas rapidos y el erizo negro fue incapaz de esquivarlos, lo que resulto en que Shadow recibiera cuatro poderosos golpes en menos de un segundo. Shadow cayo al suelo, Sonic quedo en shock. Su teoria era correcta, pero cada vez que cambiaba de objetivo atacaba mucho mas rapidamente. El monstruo camino hacia el cuerpo de Shadow, tomo la esmeralda de este con la mano y la hizo pedazos con solo ejercer presion por un instante. Sonic pudo ver que le pasaria a Shadow si no intervenia, asi que ataco rapidamente a la bestia con su Spin Dash. En lugar de desmembrar al enemigo, solo lo hizo rebotar unos metros.

El monstruo se puso de pie y miro fijamente a Sonic mientras Shadow trataba de ponerse de pie. Shadow no seria muy efectivo si no poseia su esmeralda... Un minuto...

"¡Eso es!" Dijo Sonic, "¡Mi Esmeralda Caos Roja!"

"Ya era hora." Respondio la esmeralda.

"Jeje, preparate monstruo." Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa, "¡Control Caos!" En la palma de Sonic se formo una esfera de energia. Sonic apoyo su palma en la arena y luego una linea roja aparecio entre la bestia y Sonic. Y en el lugar donde el monstruo estaba parado, aparecio una gran explosion.

"¡Jaja, toma eso!" Dijo Sonic con un aire de victoria. Cuando el humo y arena de la explosion salieron del campo de vision de Sonic, el erizo pudo ver al monstruo casi ileso. Casi, por que le faltaban las piernas. Sin embargo, unos segundos de regeneracion repararon eso.

Sonic estaba en shock. La bestia era invencible. Sin importar que daño se le cause, su cuerpo vuelve a formarse. Sonic estaba congelado en su lugar. El monstruo se acercaba lentamente. Shadow aun estaba recuperandose de los golpes. La bestia rodeo el cuerpo de Sonic con su liquido y comenzo a golpearlo, de la misma manera que hizo con Shadow y Knuckles.

(Detener cancion)

Devuelta en Angel Island, Knuckles(mientras se recuperaba) y Tikal observaban el combate mediante la Esmeralda Madre.

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo Tikal, "Todos moriremos gracias a ese extraño monstruo. ¡Vamos Sonic! ¡Lucha! ¡Ataca fuego con fuego! O bueno... ¡Ataca agua con fuego!"

Y en ese momento, Knuckles comenzo a formar un pensamiento. Y luego se puso de pie, exclamando, "¡Claro! ¡Como no pude verlo antes! ¡Tikal, gracias a ti ahora ya se que hacer para detener a esta bestia!"


	6. Agua contra Fuego

**Wow, ese monstruo no nos dejara tranquilos por un rato, eh?**

**"_2 vs 1 no es justo, debería ser 4 vs 1 XD, a ver si acaban con esa cosa de una vez con la idea de Knuckles._**

**_P.D: Lo mismo que dije en el review anterior._" -de gamerfan**

**Yo creo que estamos perdidos T.T a menos que lanzen una bomba nuclear, pero aun asi se regeneraria. ¡HE CREADO A UN MONSTRUO! Yo tambien espero que Knuckles tenga una buena idea... aunque no es muy probable. Quizas meterlo dentro de un frasco, A VER SI TU REGENERACION TE SACA DE AHI, BICHO.**

**NOTA: Al igual que el cap anterior de esta historia, he agregado musica de fondo. Disfruten el sexto cap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Agua contra Fuego<strong>

Mientras Sonic recibia los golpes de la bestia, Shadow trataba de golpear al monstruo de agua, sus golpes transpasandolo y dañando a Sonic. Sonic, a pesar de todos los golpes, seguia de pie, aunque solo por que el cuerpo de Chaos lo mantenia asi.

"¡Dejalo Shadow!" Se escucho en la distancia.

"¿Por que deberia?" Grito el erizo negro, "Si golpeo al bicho, acabo con una molestia. Si golpeo a Sonic, acabo con una molestia. Todos gana- Un momento, ¿Quien dijo eso?" Shadow se dio la vuelta y vio una gigante esfera de fuego venir hacia la posicion de los tres luchadores. Shadow salto fuera del camino de la esfera, que impacto en Sonic y al monstruo acuatico. Una vez el humo de la explosion se aclaro, se podia ver a Sonic en el suelo con sus espinas un poco quemadas. El ser no estaba en ningun lado.

Y entonces una figura, envuelta en llamas, aparecio adelante de Shadow. Las llamas lentamente se apagaron, y Shadow reconocio a la figura como...

(Musica de fondo: Leaf Storm Zone - Sonic Rush E3 Beta)

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v= 3wmnnNu99pU

"¿Blaze? ¿Pero como... cuando...?" Dijo Shadow, sorprendido por la repentina aparicion de Blaze la Gata, una gata perteneciente a otra dimension, donde ella es la Guardiana de las Esmeraldas Sol. Ella posee la unica cualidad de controlar el fuego a su puro antojo.

"Knuckles me trajo a esta dimension con la Esmeralda Madre y me conto lo que sucedio. Y luego vine aqui tan rapido como pude."

"Que bueno, ahora puedes ayudarnos contra este monstruo de agua."

"¿Que sucede, Shadow? ¿La forma de vida suprema no puede contra un charco de agua?" Dijo burlonamente Blaze.

"No es eso, sin esmeraldas no soy tan fuerte. Y el monstruo hizo añicos mi Esmeralda Caos Amarilla falsa."

De repente, Blaze cayo al suelo. Y en el siguiente instante, se puso de pie con una mirada furiosa hacia el monstruo mientras era cubierta por llamas, y con una sonrisa de confianza le dijo al monstruo, "Je. Juguemos."

(Detener cancion)

(Musica de fondo: Chaos 6 - Sonic Adventure DX)

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v= WiPc05DzYUk

El monstruo le lanzo un golpe a Blaze estirando el brazo. Blaze nisiquiera tuvo que moverse, el brazo del ser conviertiendose en vapor al tocar el fuego que la rodeaba. El ser rapidamente retrajo su brazo al sentir el calor de la gata.

Blaze comenzo a caminar hacia el monstruo con paso firme, este retrociendo a cada paso que ella daba. Una vez que el monstruo retrocedio lo suficiente como para tocar el agua(recordemos que el combate transcurria en la playa de Dolphin Resort), dejo de retroceder y le lanzo sus dos brazos a Blaze, esta vez separandolos de su cuerpo. Obviamente se evaporaron al tocar a Blaze, pero la bestia rapidamente los regenero. Blaze detuvo su marcha cuando estuvo muy cerca del agua.

"Eres listo, bestia." Dijo Blaze al sentir que podian atacarse entre si pero no lograrian dañarse. El monstruo estaba tocando agua, asi que cualquier daño que Blaze le hiciera seria en vano, ya que el monstruo se recuperaria rapidamente. Y el ser no podia dañar a Blaze gracias al fuego a su alrededor. Basicamente, estaban en un empate, "Sip, eres listo."

"¡PERO NO TANTO!" Grito Shadow en el mismo momento en que aparecio repentinamente detras del monstruo y lo pateo en la cabeza con fuerza. El golpe saco volando al monstruo fuera del agua. Ahora no podia volver a entrar, ya que tendria que pasar a traves de Blaze antes.

"Gracias Shadow, yo me encargo de aqui en adelante. Tu ayuda a Sonic." Dijo Blaze. Shadow se dirigio al cuerpo de Sonic y se pregunto como podia ayudarlo si no tenia una Esmeralda Caos con el. Luego noto la Esmeralda Caos Roja en la mano de Sonic y la uso para curar al erizo azul.

"Bueno, hora de acabar contigo." Blaze apunto con su palma al monstruo, y de cada una de sus palmas salieron tentaculos de fuego. Los tentaculos apuntaron hacia el monstruo de agua y comenzaron a extenderse hacia este. Los tentaculos entraron dentro del cuerpo del monstruo. La bestia comenzo a retorcerse, y luego de un momento lanzo un grito que sonaba como el grito de una mujer pero altamente distorsionado. Y luego estallo como un simple splash de agua.

(Detener cancion)

Blaze apago las llamas de alrededor de su cuerpo, "Ja, fue sencillo."

"No todos somos gatos que pueden controlar el fuego a voluntad." Dijo Shadow, "Ya casi termino de curar a Sonic." Luego volvio a concentrarse en su tarea. Blaze miraba al cielo con victoria en su rostro, hasta que sintio algo presionando su cuello.

(Musica de fondo: Perfect Chaos V2 - Sonic Adventure DX)

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v= yPVDasf_ofk

El monstruo estaba detras de ella, asfixiandola con su mano. Lentamente aumentaba la presion que ejercia, para hacer que la chica sufra.

"Hijo de..." Dijo debilmente Blaze. Lamentablemente no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shadow se de la vuelta y la ayude. Estaba a merced del monstruo. Ella solo podia sentir el dolor y la falta de aire. Sus pupilas se hicieron mas pequeñas, el cabello blanco de su cara se tornaba violeta. No duraria mucho tiempo mas.

Mientras, Sonic comenzo a abrir los ojos. Se puso de rodillas y miro a Shadow, dandole las gracias. Luego se puso de pie y observo el horror.

"¡BLAZE!" Dijo Sonic antes de desaparecer de enfrente de Shadow. El erizo negro tambien pudo sentir que le faltaba la esmeralda que tenia en su mano un segundo antes.

"¡LA PAGARAS MONSTRUO!" Grito Sonic al posicionarse detras del monstruo, sosteniendo su Esmeralda Caos Roja en la nuca de este. El monstruo solo lo ignoraba, estaba concentrado en acabar con el unico ser vivo de ese lugar que podria dañarlo.

"¡CONTROL...!" Comenzo Sonic, pero la esmeralda comenzo a brillar antes de terminar, "¡...CAO-¿Pero que diablos?" La esmeralda brillaba de manera incontrolable, y el monstruo solto a Blaze, la chica cayendo al suelo de rodillas y respirando ruidosa y rapidamente. El monstruo se puso de rodillas y comenzo a encogerse y a convertirse en una esfera. Cuando termino de transformarse en una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, se transformo en...

(Detener cancion)

"...La Esmeralda Caos Celeste." Dijo Sonic, sorprendido.

"Pues... eso... explica... mucho..." Dijo Blaze, entre bocanadas de aire.

"Tienes razon. Este no era Chaos, ¡Era el alterego negativo de la Esmeralda Caos Celeste!"

Shadow miraba con confusion, pero luego se puso serio. Tuvo su venganza. Eso es lo que importa.

"Ahora, solo nos quedan cinco. Vaya, este si que fue mas fuerte que el anterior. Por mucho."

"Ya lo creo, pero debo partir. Tengo deberes de Guardiana que cumplir en mi dimension."

"OK, vamos a Angel Island. Shadow, ¿Vienes con nosotros?"

Shadow vio al erizo, luego a la gata y luego a la Esmeralda Caos Celeste, que aun yacia en la arena. La tomo y dijo, "¡Control Caos!" Y desaparecio de la escena.

"Bueno, supongo que eso es un 'no'. Como sea, ¡Vamonos ya!" Dijo Sonic y corrio hacia Angel Island, con Blaze detras de el.

* * *

><p>Despues de las despedidas, Knuckles y Tikal devolvieron a Blaze a su dimension. Ahora era el momento de buscar y derrotar a los restantes 5 alteregos.<p>

"Quisiera ser parte del plan." Dijo una voz. Sonic, Knuckles y Tikal se dieron vuelta y vieron a Shadow salir de unos arbustos.

"¿Que hacias ahi, Shadow?" Le pregunto el erizo azul.

"Me teletransporte aqui con Control Caos."

"¿Y por que tardaste tanto en salir?"

"Me atore en las ramitas."

Knuckles y Tikal soltaron una pequeña risita mientras Shadow trataba de no mirarlos.

"Eres genial, Shadow." Dijo Sonic antes de asumir una cara seria, "Claro, puedes ser parte del plan. Te dire que tenemos hasta ahora."

"Yo ire a buscar a Tails y a Cream y a traerlos aqui. Estar alli afuera no es seguro para esos niños." Dijo Knuckles, "Tikal se quedara aqui cuidando la Esmeralda Madre, y Sonic ira a recorrer el mundo en busca de otro alterego. Tu puedes acompañarlo, Shadow."

"Odio este plan." Dijo Shadow, "Pero, quiero enseñarles a las esmeraldas que YO soy el que manda aqui. Claro, acompañare a ese idiota."

"OK." Dijo Sonic, "Como sea, tenemos que irnos ya. No sabemos donde estan ni a cuantos inocentes estan tomando, asi que hay que apresurarse."

* * *

><p>Mientras, en Dragon Road...<p>

Un ser violeta de forma humanoide caminaba hacia Chun-nan...

* * *

><p><strong>Como dato curioso: La version beta cancion de la zona Leaf Storm(del juego Sonic Rush) es en realidad una version mas completa de la cancion que se escucha cuando Blaze aparece en la version final del juego.<strong>


	7. La Hora de Knuckles

**REALMENTE quisiera que mas gente dejara reviews T.T no es que menosprecie a gamefan553, todo lo contrario, le agradesco mucho por tomarse el tiempo y dejar un review. Peo bueno, uno no consigue todo lo que quiere, ¿verdad? Como sea, dejemos de hablar de mi y sigamos con la historia.**

**NOTA: Se usan musicas de fondo. Consultar el capitulo 5 para saber como escucharlas.**

**NOTA2: Hay demasiado Knuckles en este cap, asi que lee con cuidado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: La Hora de Knuckles<strong>

Knuckles corria a toda velocidad. Ya fue a muchos lugares tratando de encontrar al zorro de dos colas y a la coneja amable: Ya fue a Savannah Citadel, Station Square, Windmill Isle e incluso Carnival Island. ¿No conoces ese lugar? Pues Knuckles no penso que lo recordaria.

Despues de varias horas de busqueda, Knuckles hizo una parada en Metal City para beber algo en un bar. La television estaba encendida, pero Knuckles no le prestaba atencion.

Pronto, la imagen de la television se transformo en estatica por un segundo y una mujer aparecio en la pantalla, "Interrumpimos su programacion normal para un boletin de ultima hora." Dijo la mujer, que parecia ser reportera. Esas palabras llamaron la atencion del equidna rojo, "Chun-nan se encuentra bajo ataque de lo que parece ser dos facciones de robots que estan luchando entre si, destruyendo todo entre ellos y a su alrededor."

Knuckles termino su bebida y rapidamente se dirigio al este, a Chun-nan.

Cuando llego, lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos. Pero no era tanto como decia la reportera, eran dos facciones de robots, eso se notaba, pero una de las dos facciones era un robot violeta y solitario. A Knuckles le llamo la atencion ese robot. Comenzo a acercarse, pero manteniendo distancia de la arena de combate. Ese robot... se parecia a...

"¿Como diablos llego Emerl aqui?" Dijo Knuckles. Y luego se puso a pensar. Emerl estaba destruido, no tiene sentido que este alli. Ni tampoco tiene sentido su nueva armadura violeta. A menos que...

"Claro, es uno de los alteregos de los que hablo Sonic. Esta debe ser la Esmeralda Caos Violeta." Se dijo a si mismo el equidna. Luego presto atencion a la otra faccion de seres mecanicos. Era un gran ejercito. Liderandolos desde detras de las lineas estaba Chaos Gamma, un robot creado por Eggman que se libero de su control y ahora se aloja en Gimme Shelter. Los "soldados" de su ejercito eran copias de el pero en gris y blanco en lugar de colores. La copia de Emerl destruia al equipo enemigo con solo darles golpes, aunque a veces convertia su brazo derecho en un lanzarayos para acabar con sus enemigos mas rapido.

Knuckles, quedandose fuera del combate, camino hacia donde estaba Chaos Gamma, "¡Oye! ¿Me recuerdas?"

Chaos Gamma reconocio esa voz instanteamente, "¡Tropa! ¡Continuen atacando! ¡No se detengan hasta que destruyamos a Emerl!", luego se dio la vuelta y miro a Knuckles, "¿Que quieres?" Le pregunto secamente.

"¿Yo? Nada realmente importante. Al parecer tu lo tienes controlado."

"¿Quieres destruir a Emerl?"

"Si." Pero Knuckles se dio cuenta de su error en el siguiente instante, "Quiero decir no. Emerl ya esta destruido."

"Entonces dime quien es el robot que esta acabando con mis tropas."

"Pues, se que suena loco, pero ese robot es la personificacion del poder negativo de la Esmeralda Caos Violeta."

"Entonces, si lo destruyo, ¿Estare destruyendo una esmeralda?"

"No. Solo haras que regrese a su forma normal. Oye, hazme un favor, debo ir a buscar a mis amigos Tails y Cream, ¿quieres encargarte de el por mi? Y recuerda devolverme esa esmeralda en su forma original cuando termines."

"No me hables como si fueras mi amigo."

"Sabia que podia contar contigo, volvere en media hora." Dijo Knuckles antes de salir de la escena para continuar su busqueda.

"Pero que estupido equidna." Penso Chaos Gamma, antes de uno de sus chips suene. El chip envio una señal a su unidad central de procesamiento, la cual comenzo a mostrar a Chaos Gamma a traves de su display que era lo que la señal decia. En terminos humanos, Chaos Gamma tuvo una idea y quedo pensando en que pasaria.

"Mmh..." Penso Chaos Gamma, "Si ese idiota es una Esmeralda Caos, debo derrotarlo para absorberlo. Ese equidna me cree su amigo por alguna razon... ahora que lo proceso, quizas me trata asi para que yo haga el trabajo por el. Que ser tan despreciable. Pues no sabe lo que le espera."

(Musica de fondo: Phi Battle - Sonic Battle)

http : / / www . repeatyoutube . com / watch?v= y7dnjX92m3o

Chaos Gamma abrio su pecho para mostrar un panel de control, "Debo detenerlo ahora." Presiono uno de los botones y su pecho se volvio a cerrar. Y desde el horizonte se podian ver venir unos puntos multicolores.

Mientras, el robot violeta destruira el numeroso ejercito de clones de Chaos Gamma demostrando hacerlo con muy poco esfuerzo. Entonces el robot vio a su costado y ligeramente hacia arriba - habia varios puntos multicolores en la distancia viniendo hacia el. No quito su vista de esos puntos mientras luchaba contra los clones, ya que queria saber que eran. Continuaban acercandose, y cuando el robot creyo que ya podria usar su programa de identificacion para saber que eran, lo uso. Eran varias... no, muchas... no, demasiadas unidades E-1000, solo que pintadas de diferentes colores. Habia rojos, verdes, naranjas, purpuras, negros... y la lista continuaba por mucho mas. Su programa de identificacion tambien le revelo que las unidades E-1000 se basan en apariencia a las unidades E-100, excepto que con la habilidad de volar en lugar de descender lentamente y en lugar de manos tienen un par de lanza esferas de energia.

El robot se apresuro a destruir el aparentemente infinito ejercito de Gamma, pero no lo logro hacer a tiempo. Los E-1000 llegaron, y se mantuvieron en el aire a varios metros del suelo y comenzaron a disparar sus esferas de energia hacia el robot. El robot hacia su mejor esfuerzo, y luego se dio cuenta de algo. Miro a un lado y vio a un equidna rojo. El equidna se alejaba del lugar caminando, hasta que se queda de pie. Se agacha y comienza a girar en el lugar. Y luego de girar unas cuantas veces, generando velocidad, sale disparado como bala. El robot comenzo a sentir a sus chips funcionando de manera distinta, y luego, su procesador secundario fuerza una instruccion al robot. Este convierte su brazo en un cañon de lasers, igual que antes, pero el disparo ahora tuvo mas potencia, y elimino a muchisimos mas robots. Tenia poco tiempo antes de que las copias grises regresen, sin contar a los E-1000 que les estaban disparando, asi que el procesador secundaria forzo una instruccion mas.

El robot se agacho en el suelo y comenzo a girar en el lugar, acumulando velocidad. Chaos Gamma miraba sorprendido, "Esa tecnica... es de Sonic el Erizo... ¿Pero como?" Y en ese instante, sus chips encontraron informacion en el disco duro de Gamma que al robot no le hizo gracia recordar... "Por supuesto... ¡Esta Esmeralda Caos, al estar usando el cuerpo de Emerl, tambien tiene la habilidad de asimilar tecnicas de otros! ¡Estupido Knuckles!" Entones el robot salio disparado a un velocidad impresionante, destruyendo decenas, si no cientos, de clones grises. Luego, sus manos se transformaron en los lanzarayos que poseian los E-1000 y comenzo a disparar a los robots aereos, destruyendolos uno por uno. Tambien disparaba a los clones grises que se pongan muy cerca del robot.

Chaos Gamma estaba sorprendido, ¡Casi todo su ejercito estaba eliminado! ¡Y el robot no parecia cansado! TENIA que formular un plan, ya que seria muy dificil derrotar un robot que puede copiar las armas o tecnicas que Chaos Gamma use contra el. Sus chips y procesadores estaban trabajando al 110% de su capacidad para formular alguna estrategia... operacion finalizada. Chaos Gamma, con su plan en su memoria RAM, espero hasta que la copia de Emerl destruya su ejercito por completo.

(Detener cancion)

Una vez el robot reducio al ejercito de Chaos Gamma a simples piezas mecanicas en la arena, poso la mirada en Gamma, quien tambien lo estaba mirando. Ellos quedaron en esa mirada a lo Dragon Ball Z. Solo se podia oir el viento, y era obvio lo que se avecinaba. El robot dio un paso adelante y asumio una pose de pelea como advertencia.

"No. Tu y yo lucharemos. Y estoy seguro que solo uno de nosotros saldra de este desierto."

El pequeño robot asintio y comenzo a correr hacia Gamma.

(Musica de fondo: Metal Depot, vs Chaos Gamma - Sonic Battle)

http : / / www . repeatyoutube . com / watch?v= 6Sqz-VFYn_g

El pequeño robot le lanzo un golpe a Gamma, pero este se cubrio con los brazos, anulando el puño. La copia de Emerl salto hacia atras para mantener distancia. Su plan era ver que hacia Chaos Gamma y usar esa informacion en su contra. Gamma, provechando que sus rodillas en realidad eran ruedas para mayor movilidad, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y luego se arrastro a toda velocidad hacia el violeta. Le lanzo un puño, igual que el otro le habia hecho antes, y de la misma forma el robot violeta se cubrio. Pero en lugar de retroceder como el esperaba que hiciera, uso sus ruedas para ir rapidamente detras de el, transformar su brazo en un cañon y disparar una esfera de energia en su nuca. Pero el robot violeta no se rindio con eso. Cayo al suelo de cara, pero antes de caer, apoyo su mano derecha en el suelo, y la uso para dar un giro. A la mitad del giro, transformo su mano izquierda en el lanzarayos de los E-1000 y le disparo a Chaos Gamma en la cara. Gamma cayo de espaldas, pero se puso de pie un segundo despues.

"No puede copiar lo que no ve." Proceso Gamma, "Nunca me gustaron los ataques sorpresas, pero no tengo mas opciones."

Gamma se puso de rodillas otra vez, listo para atacar a la copia de Emerl, quien lo esperaba con su lanzarayos en su mano izquierda. Gamma acelero, y el violeta comenzo a dispararle. Gamma no tenia mucho control de su direccion mientras avanzaba con sus ruedas, pero tenia lo suficiente para esquivar los disparos del robot violeta. Una vez estuvo muy cerca, Gamma le lanzo un golpe a la copia de Emerl, este se cubrio. Vio venir el ataque por la retaguardia, asi que se dio la vuelta, pero Gamma no planeaba atacarlo por la nuca esta vez. Lo tomo del brazo izquierdo, y se lo arranco de un tiron.

El robot lanzo un sonido robotico, lo que Gamma supo era un grito de dolor. El robot se puso de rodillas, aceite saliendo de donde se conectaba la extremidad que Chaos Gamma le removio. Y entonces se volteo. Gamma vio algo extraño, el robot violeta con ojos azules ahora era violeta con ojos rojos. Un color rojo furioso.

Justo como Gamma espero que hiciera, el robot violeta se lanzo furiosamente contra el, abriendo una gran posibilidad de contraataque para Gamma, quien la aprovecho golpeando en el rostro al pequeño robot. La copia de Emerl cayo al suelo, con su mano restante en el rostro, lanzando ruidos de dolor roboticos. Gamma transformo su brazo izquierdo en el cañon que uso antes y disparon con toda su energia al robot. Y este estallo.

(Detener cancion)

Despues de que el aire se limpiara de toda la arena que dejo la explosion, Gamma vio con triunfo que en lugar de tener a ese robot alli, tenia la Esmeralda Caos Violeta.

"La victoria es mia." Dijo antes de acercar la esmeralda a su cuerpo y comenzar a absorberla.

* * *

><p>Knuckles arrivo a Empire City, y vio a Tails y a Cream caminando. Freno enfrente de ellos, visiblemente cansado, "¡Al fin los encuentro! ¿Que hacen aqui?"<p>

"Nada. Solo caminabamos." Respondio Tails. Y entonces Knuckles noto algo y sonrio picaramente. Le guiño un ojo a Tails y le dijo,

"Y despues la ibas a llevar a un cine, ¿verdad?"

"Pues... si, ¿Tiene algo de malo?"

"No, para nada. Tienes que tratar bien a tu novia."

Tails se puso rojo otra vez, "¡CREAM NO ES MI NOVIA, DEMONIOS!" Dijo Tails, bastante enojado. Pero ninguno de los dos varones noto que Cream tambien estaba roja, pero no tanto como Tails.

"¿Y por que andan de la mano?" Pregunto Knuckles apuntando a la mano izquierda de Tails y la mano derecha de Cream. Tails inmediatamente despues solto a la niña.

"¡Por ninguna razon especial!"

Knuckles se rio un poco, pero se puso serio, "Como sea, deben ponerse a salvo. Ya han visto a esa copia de Chaos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ese monstruo no era Chaos, señor Knuckles?" Pregunto Cream.

"No. Si quieren pueden acompañarme a Angel Island para que yo y Tikal podamos explicarles todo lo que sucede."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora que lo veo, hay mas Chaos Gamma y Emerl que Knuckles en este cap. Bueno, no importa, despues de todo ese era el chiste.<strong>


	8. Un Nuevo Contrincante

**Tarde un poquito esta vez. Examenes en la escuela. Esa es la razon. Igual - Vamos 2 de 6. Ambos bien. Pero como sea, pueden comenzar la lectura de este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Un Nuevo Contrincante<strong>

"...Y ahora ustedes estan aqui." Concluyo Knuckles. Le habia explicado toda la situacion a Tails y Cream despues de recojerlos de Empire City.

"Wow, entonces supongo que debemos ir a un lugar seguro. No quiero que otro alterego aparezca de algun lado y me mate."

"Bien dicho. Busquen algun lugar para esconderse, yo tengo que ocuparme de algo antes."

* * *

><p>Mientras esto sucedia, Sonic y Shadow corrian SOBRE el Oceano Atlantico. Digo 'sobre' porque sus velocidades los mantenian sobre el agua, corriendo sobre ella como si fuera suelo comun.<p>

Shadow tomaba el asunto seriamente, pero Sonic solo pensaba en que estaba jugando una carrera contra el erizo negro. Shadow no tardo en notar esto. De hecho, ya lo habia notado antes.

"Mira, Sonic, ya sabemos quien es el mejor entre nosotros dos. No pienses que jugare contigo."

"Vamos, Shadow, si tu eres el mas rapido de nosotros dos, no deberias tener problemas en probarlo, ¿verdad?"

Shadow no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego continuo, "...Esta bien. Pero para asegurarme de que seras un reto digno, te dire algo."

"¿Que cosa?"

"Amy esta detras de nosotros." Dicho esto, Sonic miro hacia atras, y vio, para su horror, que Amy los seguia. Mas especificamente, lo seguia a EL. Sonic acelero el paso, seguido por Shadow. Amy no se rendiria, asi que acelero ella tambien.

* * *

><p>Knuckles regreso a Chun-nan. Inmediatamente despues de llegar, lanzo un "wow" al ver todos los escombros del ejercito de Chaos Gamma. Pero no estaba preocupado. El alterego de la Esmeralda Caos Violeta no estaba a la vista, y Chaos Gamma si. El equidna obviamente penso que la esmeralda violeta ahora era historia. Se acerco a Chaos Gamma y justo cuando estaba detras de el, el robot se dio la vuelta.<p>

"¡Chaos Gamma!" Dijo Knuckles, "Me alegra ver que derrotaste a esa copia de Emerl, ¿Y la esmeralda?"

"Luego hablaremos de eso." Dijo Chaos Gamma. Knuckles noto que los ojos verdes del robot ahora eran violetas, "Dime, Knuckles, ¿Por que me consideras tu amigo?"

"Porque hasta donde se, tu no eres malvado." Respondio Knuckles.

"No ERA malvado."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Has conocido a alguien que... tu sabes... haya sido corroido por la necesidad de poder?"

"Pues... creo que Pachacamac, el padre de mi amiga Tikal, es alguien como tu describes. Pero yo-" Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte del robot. Knuckles volo varios metros hacia atras, para caer de espalda al suelo.

Rapidamente, el equidna se puso de pie. Se limpio un poco y sonrio hacia el robot, "Que divertido, ya veo lo que sucede. Tu, si quieres mas poder del que estoy seguro tu tienes, ¡tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver!"

"Como gustes." Respondio el robot. Transformo su brazo en un arma, de la cual salio un rayo de energia color violeta.

Knuckles lo evadio facilmente saltando hacia un lado, "¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Se burlo el equidna.

"Ni hemos comenzado todavia." Respondio Chaos Gamma, modulando su voz para que pareciera mucho mas siniestra.

(Musica de fondo: The Last Fight - Sonic Battle)

http : / / www . repeatyoutube . com / watch?v=OLd1pMkZCYY

Knuckles comenzo a correr hacia el robot, mientras este disparaba esferas de energia que no podian golpear al equidna. Una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca, Knuckles salto sobre el robot y posiciono su brazo detras de el para acumular inercia. Y antes de que pudiera lanzar ese golpe, sintio un impacto en los pulmones.

Knuckles volo unos metros, con mas distancia vertical que horizontal lo que resulto en una fuerte caida de cara al suelo. Knuckles se puso de pie tan rapido como pudo, solo para ser golpeado por una esfera de energia que lo hizo rodar en el suelo unos cuantos metros. Quedo mirando al cielo, muy debil como para continuar. Miro hacia un lado y vio a Chaos Gamma, con una de sus manos del doble del tamaño, caminando hacia el. El equidna cerro los ojos, listo para asumir su destino.

*splash* *splash* Se escucho. Knuckles abrio los ojos y vio a Chaos. No al robot, sino al Dios de la Destruccion, atacando al monstruo usando tentaculos, "Gracias Tikal." Dijo Knuckles en voz baja.

Chaos Gamma no podia defenderse de manera efectiva - los tentaculos eran demasiados y el ser de agua sabia utilizarlos de manera efectiva. Si trataba de bloquear un tentaculo, otro atacaria en su lugar. Hasta que a su procesador llegaron un par de datos que no habia leido antes. Lo que haria seria casi un suicidio, pero no tiene mas opcion. Dejo de rechazar los ataques de Chaos, recibiendo golpes en cada parte de su cuerpo robotico. Esto le dio tiempo a Knuckles de recuperarse un poco.

Sin embargo, llego un punto en que Chaos Gamma comenzo a fallar, y comenzo a lanzar chispazos electricos. Varios de esos golpearon los tentaculos de Chaos, y como el ser estaba hecho de agua, la electricidad se transmitio por todo su cuerpo causandole gran daño.

Chaos cayo al suelo derrotado. Gamma sufrio una enorme cantidad de golpes. Y Knuckles no se termino de recuperar. Todos tenian la misma posibilidad de ganar.

Knuckles, aun estando debil, no desaprovecho esta oportunidad de atacar. Reunio toda la energia que le quedaba en sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a brillar. Corrio hacia Chaos Gamma, dio un salto y grito, "¡Sobrecalentamiento de Nudillos!" Se dirigio hacia el robot a toda velocidad, y le propino un poderoso golpe en lo que seria el pecho del robot. Pero Knuckles se olvido de algo esencial al atacar al robot - Estaba emitiendo chispazos electricos.

Gamma recibio la fuerza del golpe, y Knuckles recibio una potente descarga electrica. Ambos cayeron al suelo de espaldas.

El ser Chaos habia huido del campo de batalla para poder recuperarse, asi que quedaban dos contrincantes, con la misma cantidad de daños.

A pesar de un sinfin de errores, Chaos Gamma logro ponerse de pie. Tardo en hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Por otra parte, Knuckles apenas podia moverse. Muy lentamente, el robot comenzo a alejarse del equidna, y fue hacia un pila de escombros. Tomo varias piezas y comenzo a reemplazar las partes de su propio cuerpo por esas. Habiendo 'reparado' el daño sufrido en combate, Chaos Gamma se dirigio hacia Knuckles, transformo su mano derecha en el mismo puño de Knuckles y dijo, "Adios, amigo."

"Maldita... Esmeralda... Violeta..." Susurro Knuckles.

(Detener cancion)

* * *

><p>Tikal observaba la situacion usando la Esmeralda Madre. Knuckles estaba al borde de morir, ella no podia quedarse sin hacer nada. ¿Pero como podria llegar hasta Chun-nan en tan poco tiempo?<p> 


	9. Distraccion

**Lamento no haber subido un nuevo cap en tanto tiempo, es que me fui de vacaciones y ahora estoy de nuevo, tan fresco como 10 medio-lechugas. Como sea, pueden continuar la lectura ahora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Distraccion<strong>

Knuckles habia cerrado los ojos. Estaba aguardando el momento de su final, mientras oia la cliché risa robotica y malvada de Chaos Gamma. Concedido, habia estado un buen par de minutos con los ojos cerrados, pero Gamma disfrutaba la situacion y no se dejaba de reir. Al cabo de un minuto mas, Knuckles abrio los ojos y vio, para su sorpresa, que Gamma no se estaba riendo voluntariamente.

"¡Que bueno verte, Tikal!" Asi es, Tikal, siendo una de las guardianas de la Esmeralda Madre, tenia libre control en la tecnica del 'Control Caos'. Ella lo habia usado para teletransportarse a ella misma, y a la imponente gema, al campo de batalla(tambien conocido como Chun-nan). Ella estuvo usando la Esmeralda Madre para forzar al robot a continuar riendose.

"¡Que divertido es esto!" Decia Tikal mientras sonreia.

"Pues ciertamente es una manera particular de ayudar a alguien, pero gracias de todas maneras." Respondio Knuckles, "Trata de mantenerlo asi, me arrastrare a la Esmeralda Madre para curarme."

Tikal asintio con la cabeza y Knuckles arrastro su cuerpo malherido hacia la gran gema. Puso la mano sobre la esmeralda y comenzo el rapido proceso de curacion. Sus espinas retomaron su color normal(eso es: antes de golpear al electrizante Gamma), y todos los lugares en donde se sentia dolor ahora se sentia maravilla.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy listo!" Dijo entuasiasmadamente Knuckles, golpeando sus nudillos el uno con el otro.

"¡Preparate! ¡Lo soltare ahora!" Advirtio Tikal. Knuckles no podia golpear a Chaos Gamma mientras estaba bajo el efecto de cosquillas de la Esmeralda Madre o corria el riesgo de tambien estar afectado.

Tikal detuvo su Control Caos y Chaos Gamma cayo al suelo de rodillas, tratando de calmar la risa restante. Knuckles se preparo para la segunda ronda y Gamma se puso de pie y dio la vuelta, con ira visible en sus roboticos y pequeños ojos.

El robot, con sus manos aun transformadas en los puños de Knuckles, cargo a toda velocidad hacia Knuckles, mientras el equidna hizo lo mismo hacia el robot. Rapidamente acercaron la distancia que tenian y movieron sus puños hacia atras, para acumular inercia para el golpe. Cuando la distancia entre los rivales era casi nula, golpearon. Gamma golpeo a Knuckles en el estomago, mientras que el equidna encajo su puño en la cara del robot. Y entonces comenzaron los rapidos puños entre ambos. Los dos esquivando o cubriendose contra los avances del contrario.

Gancho izquierdo, Knuckles lo esquivo. Golpe al rostro, Gamma pudo detener el golpe con su brazo. Rodillazo al estomago, detenido por Knuckles. Cabezazo al pecho, Gamma lo evadio facilmente. Y eso no describe ni un cuarto del combate.

Tikal observaba y admiraba a Knuckles. Si tuviera un guante de ule gigante con la frase "¡Vamos Knuckles!" lo llevaria puesto ahora mismo. La equidna deseaba ayudar, pero no era fisicamente apta para un combate. Y no podia usar la Esmeralda Madre debido a los rapidos movimientos de los seres en combate. Podia lanzar un rayo de curacion, pero podia caer en Gamma. O podia lanzar un trueno, pero estaba el riesgo de terminar dañando a Knuckles. Se limito a observar la pelea, despues de todo, era de mas ayuda asi.

"Esto no esta funcionando." Pensaron Knuckles y Gamma al mismo tiempo. Y entonces cada uno de ellos formulo una idea, cada uno pensando que tendria exito.

Gamma retrocedio rapidamente y transformo su mano derecha en un arma y disparo hacia Knuckles. El equidna salto lo mas alto que pudo, esquivando el disparo de manera efectiva. Ya en el aire, Knuckles pateo a Gamma, pero este lo evadio poniendose de rodillas en el suelo. Gamma uso las ruedas en sus rodillas y acelero rapidamente hacia...

"¡Tikal!" Grito Knuckles mientras ponia los pies en el suelo. Gamma fue directa y velozmente hacia Tikal y la Esmeralda Madre. Tikal no reacciono a tiempo, y ahora la situacion es Chaos Gamma, sosteniendo a Tikal del cuello apuntandole con su arma en la cabeza y con la Esmeralda Madre detras de el. "¡Sueltala!" Le grito Knuckles al robot. El robot nego con la cabeza. "¡Sueltala o te hare chatarra!"

"Yo lo pensaria dos veces si fuera tu." Dijo calmadamente Gamma, "Acercate y la chica se muere." Dijo amenazadoramente ejerciendo un poco mas de presion en el cuello de Tikal.

"Destruyelo... Knuckles... no... no te preocupes... estare bien..." Dijo Tikal tan fuerte como pudo, lo que no fue mucho. Knuckles estaba en una encrucijada, si hacia algo, Tikal moriria, pero si no hacia nada, Gamma tendria la Esmeralda Madre para sus propositos.

Knuckles no podia decidirse, y en desesperacion se enterro a si mismo en la tierra. Y entonces tuvo una idea.

"¡Ya se lo que intentas hacer!" Dijo el robot, "¡Recuerda que la chica se muere si tratas de hacer algo bonito!"

Gamma se mantuvo en guardia, esperando a que Knuckles emerga del suelo. Se comenzo a sentir un muy pequeño temblor despues.

Y entonces los que estaban sobre el suelo escucharon, "¡Sobrecalentamiento de Nudillos!" Knuckles emergio debajo de Gamma, propinandole un poderoso gancho que lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros. El golpe hizo que Gamma soltara a Tikal, quien ahora yacia en el suelo, tratando de recuperar oxigeno. Knuckles, en el aire junto a Gamma, comenzo a furiosamente golpearlo, para que sepa que nadie se mete con Knuckles. Los golpes eran increiblemente fuertes, tanto que uno de ellos le saco un brazo y otro le partio una pierna en dos.

Al acabar su tecnica, ambos cayeron al duro suelo. Knuckles cayo de pie junto a Tikal y la Esmeralda Madre, y Gamma cayo lejos de ellos de espaldas, algunos tornillos separandose de su cuerpo tras el impacto.

"¿Estas bien, Tikal?" Dijo Knuckles.

"Si... solo necesito... un poco mas... de aire..." Respondio Tikal entre bocanadas de aire. El equidna rojo observo a Gamma, lanzando chispazos electricos, pero mas fuertes que antes. Despues de unos instantes, Gamma estallo, en una explosion que cubrio varios metros.

Al acabarse la explosion y al haberse limpiado el aire de humo, el lugar donde antes estaba el cuerpo de robot, se hallaba el objeto que inicio esta pelea: La Esmeralda Caos Violeta. Knuckles camino hacia ella y la recogio. Mirando al brillo de la gema, se dio cuenta de algo que no noto antes. Esmeralda en mano, camino hacia Tikal, quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

"¡Eres genial Knuckles! No dude por un segundo que tu ga-" Comenzo Tikal antes de ser interrumpida por el otro equidna.

"Dime una cosa: ¿Por que no destruiste a Gamma cuando tenias oportunidad y solo le hiciste cosquillas?"

Tikal titubio un momento, pero dijo, "Es que... me gusta ver tus musculos en accion..." Dijo Tikal, rapidamente notando lo que ella misma dijo y cubriendose la boca con ambas manos y ruborizandose.

"Disculpa, ¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto Knuckles, sonrojandose un poco por lo que creyo haber escuchado.

"Yo decia que... ¡Que tu necesitas experiencia de pelea!" Dijo Tikal, "Los otros alteregos seran mucho mas fuertes, necesitas experiencia de combate para poder luchar contra ellos."

"Tienes razon." Dijo seriamente Knuckles, aunque el rojo de su rostro no habia desaparecido. Lo mismo para el rojo del rostro de Tikal.

Todo quedo en un silencio incomodo.

* * *

><p>Corriendo en regiones nevadas, Sonic y Shadow continuaban su carrera, seguidos por Amy. Entonces el brazalete en el brazo de Sonic(que hasta el mismo no sabia que tenia) comenzo a sonar y luego se oyo la voz de Tails.<p>

"Sonic, te tengo buenas noticias, ¡Knuckles me ha contado que ya ha derrotado a la Esmeralda Caos Violeta! Solo nos quedan cuatro para acabar: Las Esmeraldas Caos verde, azul, amarilla y gris."

"¡Estupendo! Aunque espero que nos dejen alguna esmeralda mas para mi."

"Ya tuviste la esmeralda roja, Sonic." Dijo Shadow, "Y yo estuve peleando contra la esmeralda celeste pero no hize casi nada y la victoria se la llevo Blaze. Creo que es mi turno de luchar... y ganar."

"Ay, por favor, tu eres muy lento. Yo quiero divertirme y no esperarte."

Shadow sonrio un poco, "Ahora veremos quien es el mas rapido." Y asi llegaron una vez mas al oceano, pasandole por encima.


	10. Los Nuevos Sentimientos de Shadow

**Wow, FF . net. Hace tanto que no me paso por aqui. Culpen a la vida real. Pero, ahora que tengo mas tiempo en mis manos que antes, me asegurare de que las actualizaciones esten mas a tiempo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Los Nuevos Sentimientos de Shadow<strong>

Sonic y Shadow continuaban corriendo y patinando, respectivamente, sobre el oceano. Despues de un instante llegaron a una playa y continuaron bosque adentro.

"¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad de como seran los otros alteregos. El gris podria ser G-merl o Silver, si es el primero entonces no sera muy dificil, creo. Pero si es una version mas fuerte de Silver podriamos tener problemas. Despues, el alterego verde podria ser Bean, ese pato extraño. Mmh... ¡Espero que yo sea el alterego azul! ¡Luchar contra mi mismo seria EPICO! E imaginalo, el alterego amarillo podria ser una superforma, ¡No puedo imaginarme como seria el combate! ¿Que opinas, Shad? ¿Crees que la esmeralda amarilla podria ser una superforma?" Entonces Sonic miro a Shadow, pero el no estaba ahi, "¿Shad? ¡Shadow!" Dijo mientras se detenia, "¿Donde estara ese eri-?"

Fue interrumpido por Amy. Claro, no debio detenerse mientras tenia a la eriza rosada corriendo detras de el a toda velocidad. Ambos chocaron y Sonic quedo debajo de Amy, "¡Hola Sonic!"

Sonic quito a Amy de sobre el y se puso de pie, "Hola Amy. Dime, ¿Has visto a Shadow?"

Amy se puso de pie, "Si, se detuvo cuando llegaron a la playa."

"¿Por que lo hizo?" Dijo Sonic mientras comenzo a pensar en posibles razones. Al no ocurrirsele ninguna, decidio volver por donde vino. Amy, como es su costumbre, lo siguio.

Al llegar, vieron a Shadow observando el mar, quieto y tranquilo.

"Oye Shad, te perdiste una gran conversacion sobre la esmeralda amarilla y ta-" Dejo de hablar al ver la expresion de Shadow. Se veia sorprendido. Sonic miro hacia donde Shadow miraba y vio algo. Algo amarillo y azul claro, que estaba en el punto donde se encontraban la arena y el agua. Shadow comenzo a caminar hacia ese objeto, mientras Sonic y Amy lo seguian.

Al acercarse, el erizo azul pudo ver que no era un objeto, sino un ser vivo. O por lo menos, el cuerpo de uno. Mientras mas se acercaba, mas podia distinguir de este personaje. Tenia cabello dorado y usaba un vestido azul claro con sandalias del mismo color. Lo del vestido le hizo pensar a Sonic que se trataba de una mujer. Shadow, al estar muy cerca del cuerpo, se arrodillo frente a el, y uso la esmeralda celeste que tenia en su posesion para curarla. La joven desperto y comenzo a mirar alrededor. Los tres erizos notaron que la chica tambien era de su misma especie. Pero a Sonic y a Amy les llamo la atencion que, despues de mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos se hayan paralizado cuando se encontraron a los de Shadow. El erizo negro tambien tenia sus ojos paralizados observando los de ella. Esos dos erizos compartian una mirada que le resultaba familiar a Sonic y a Amy. La eriza rosada reconocio esa mirada un momento despues, pero no fue el caso con el erizo azul.

'¿Donde habia visto esa mirada antes?' Pensaba Sonic. El erizo recordaba esa mirada, sentia que la habia visto antes, pero no podia ubicar exactamente cuando o donde. Comenzo a mirar en todas direcciones, como si algo en esa playa lo ayudara a recordar. Y entonces vio a Amy, y de repente, recordo todo.

Era la mirada que Amy le lanzo cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Era la mirada que le lanzaban sus admiradoras cuando lo veian la primera vez. Era la mirada de alguien enamorado.

Pero para Sonic no tenia sentido. Por lo menos en el caso de Shadow. Obviamente la eriza amarilla se enamoro de el, pero Shadow no era un sujeto con esas emociones. O eso era lo que sabia de el. Sera posible... ¿Shadow se habra enamorado?

Su corriente de pensamientos fue interrumpido por un susurro de Amy, "Ya se lo que estas pensando." Susurro la eriza rosada, "Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero asi es. ¡Solo miralo!" Dijo con emocion, aunque aun con el volumen de un susurro. Sonic siguio observando. Los ojos azules claros de la chica nueva si reflejaban lo que Amy decia. Los ojos rojos de Shadow tambien lo hacian. No habia duda.

Shadow se habia enamorado. 

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow y Amy estaban en lo que parecia ser una sala de espera en un hospital, aunque era una de las nuevas secciones del taller que tenia Tails en Mystic Ruins. Sonic y Amy estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un par de sillas de las tantas que habia, mientras Shadow caminaba en circulos, visiblemente nervioso. Entonces se escucho un 'ding' y una puerta se abrio, mostrando al zorro de dos colas con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio.<p>

"¿Y como se encuentra?" Dijo Shadow, tratando de esconder su preocupacion, pero fallando.

"Ella esta bien." Respondio Tails, "Esta sana, salva y durmiendo. Pueden ir con ella hasta que despierte si quieren."

Apenas lo dijo, Shadow ya estaba de pie junto a la paciente, la eriza amarilla que encontro en la playa. Sonic y Amy entraron a la sala sin prisa. La eriza parecia estar teniendo una pesadilla. 

* * *

><p>Dentro de la mente de la eriza, ella estaba soñando que estaba en una nave espacial. Luego vio varios monstruos aparecer frente a ella. Trato de huir pero monstruos aparecian en todas direcciones. Ella solo se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzo a llorar.<p>

Los monstruos se reian cruelmente de la pequeña, mientras esta pedia desesperadamente ayuda.

Y entonces, un haz de luz aparecio, vaporizando a todos los monstruos de ese lugar. Dentro del haz de luz se veia una silueta. 

* * *

><p>"¡Shadow!" Dijo ella cuando subitamente se desperto. Sonic y Amy la miraron, solo para ver un espectaculo similar al de la playa, ambos Shadow y esta chica compartiendo miradas. Aunque ambos estaban un poco ruborizados esta vez.<p>

Sonic es el ser vivo mas rapido del mundo, no el de mas paciencia, asi que interrumpio el concurso de miradas diciendo, "Oye, ¿Que te sucedio?"

Shadow y la chica nueva miraron a Sonic un segundo. Shadow volvio su vista a donde estaba antes, pero la chica respondio, "Yo... no lo se..."

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Dijo Amy, "Si es algo muy malo, puedes decirlo. No te juzgaremos y atraparemos al que te hizo esto."

"No es eso..." Respondio la eriza, "Simplemente... no puedo recordarlo... no puedo recordar casi nada..."

"¿Recuerdas tu nombre?"

"Ehm... veamos..." Trato de recordar la eriza, "Recuerdo que... mi nombre es... es... no... no puedo..."

"Esta bien, pronto lo averiguaremos. Mi nombre es Amy, el erizo azul junto a mi se llama Sonic y aquel erizo negro se llama Shadow. ¿Alguna cosa, cualquiera, que recuerdes?"

"Ehm... creo... que tengo 13 años... pero no... puedo recordar nada mas... yo intento pero..."

"Bueno, peor es nada, supongo."

"Oigan." Dijo Shadow, "¿Tails no tiene una maquina para recuperar recuerdos o algo asi?"

"Es con lo que vengo." Dijo Tails mientras entraba a la habitacion con lo que parecia una aureola mecanica, "Previ esta situacion, asi que me prepare de antemano. ¿Que tal, eh?"

"¡Y que esperas! ¡Hazla recordar!" Dijo impacientemente Shadow.

"Wow, calmate. Ahora mismo lo hago." Dijo Tails. Le puso la aureola en la cabeza a la chica y la maquina comenzo a emitir sonidos.

"Esto no funciona." Dijo la chica despues un momento.

"Tienes razon. Veamos que sucede." Tails le retiro la aureola y reviso una pequeña pantalla que tenia en su superficie, para poder determinar por que no la ayudo a recordar, "Aqui esta el problema. La chica tiene Energia Caos en su cuerpo. Necesitare algo mas poderoso para ayudarla a recordar."

"Toma esto." Dijo Shadow y le ofrecio su Esmeralda Celeste a Tails. El zorro se nego.

"Necesitare mas que eso."

"¡Tenemos CUATRO Esmeraldas Caos!" Grito Shadow, irritado.

"Genial, justo lo que necesito. Entregamelas."

"Lamento romper tu burbuja, Shadow," Comenzo Sonic, "Pero tenemos tres Esmeraldas Caos."

"Entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer, Sonic." Dijo Shadow. Entonces al zorro y a Sonic y Amy se les cayo las mandibulas en sorpresa. ¿Shadow le estaba pidiendo a Sonic que trabajen en equipo? ¿Y para hacer el bien? No habia duda que Shadow sentia algo muy fuerte.

Una vez todos pudieron reacomodar sus mandibulas, Sonic dijo, "Esta bien, Shadow. Parece que esto significa mucho para ti."

"Callate y vamonos." Respondio Shadow mientras se dirigia a la puerta. Ahora si, esa actitud era mas de el.

"¿Pero quien cuidara a esta chica? No puedo quedarme aqui toda el dia." Dijo Tails. Esta frase hizo que Shadow se detuviera.

"Yo lo hago." Dijo Amy levantando una mano. Luego le ofrecio esa mano a la chica para que pudiera levantarse. Ella seguia con la ropa que tenia antes, pero ahora estaba seca. Amy la llevo de la mano hasta la puerta, pero justo en ese momento Shadow dio media vuelta, provocando que tanto el erizo negro como la eriza dorada golpearan sus cabezas entre si. Ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo, pero aunque Shadow desperto un segundo despues, la chica parecia tener otra de sus pesadillas. 

* * *

><p>Soñaba con ella misma cayendo al oceano a toda velocidad, como si estuviera en descenso desde el espacio. El agua contra la que chocaria estaba cada vez mas cerca.<p>

Mas cerca.

Mas cerca. 

* * *

><p>"¡Control Caos!" Dijo la chica al subitamente despertarse. Esta frase provoco que la esmeralda de Shadow llenara de humo toda la habitacion, aunque se disipo en poco tiempo.<p>

A Shadow no le importo y ayudo a la chica a levantarse. Sin embargo, Sonic se habia comenzado a preocupar por algo...

"Oye Amy," Le dijo en voz baja a la eriza rosada, "¿Tu crees que esa chica sea el alterego de la Esmeralda Amarilla? Es que sabe usar el Control Caos, al parecer, y Tails dijo que tenia Energia Caos dentro de ella."

"Puedes tener razon, pero yo no lo creo." Respondio Amy. Sonic aun quedo con esas sospechas, aun despues de haber partido en busca de una Esmeralda Caos mas para que la chica recuerde. 


	11. Ashura

**Tarde mas de lo que queria, pero no tarde tanto como la ultima vez, ¿verdad? Esta vez lo que paso es se bloqueo la netbook de donde escribo esto(es una de esas netbooks que te dan en los colegios, que se bloquean cuando llega cierta fecha) y tuve que llevarla a desbloquear. ¿Y que sucedio despues? Resulta que mi netbook tenia un par de problemas que complicaron el desbloqueo y hubo que formatearla. En estos momentos estoy reinstalando y redescargando cada una de mis cosas una vez mas.**

****Bueno, pueden proseguir con la lectura.****

****(Y recuerden releer la nota del autor del capitulo 5 si no saben como utilizar las musicas de fondo que otogare a lo largo de este capitulo)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Ashura<strong>

"Escuchame Sonic, si vuelves a decir que esa chica es el alterego de la Esmeralda Caos Amarilla, te rompere la boca." Dijo Shadow a Sonic, mientras estos estaban en una region nevada buscando alguna esmeralda.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Me callare." Dijo Sonic y procedieron con la busqueda. Ellos habian previsto que quizas el siguiente alterego era mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaban, asi que trajeron las Esmeraldas que obtuvieron con ellos.

Ellos buscaban minuciosamente. Gracias a la preocupacion de Shadow, ninguno dejaria un copo de nieve sin revisar.

Subian una montaña nevada, aun con el creciente frio que intentaba hacer que los erizos se rindieran.

Revisaban cuevas, aunque el resultado siempre era el mismo: Nada.

"Oye Shad, ¿No crees que este alterego pueda estar en un hotel o en una isla tropical?" Dijo Sonic.

"Callate y busca o no te gustara lo que te hare." Respondio Shadow.

"Oh, claro. Porque yo te tengo mucho miedo, ¿verdad?" Respondio burlonamente Sonic.

"Pues comienza entonces." Se escucho.

"¿O si no que, Shadow?" Continuo Sonic.

"Yo no dije eso." Dijo Shadow mientras un temblor parecia iniciar. Los erizos se pusieron en guardia, preparados para el combate, cuando desde la arena, salio una figura verde. Tenia una forma similar a Sonic, solo que verde con la frente negra. Sus zapatillas era azules y sin la raya blanca que las zapatillas de Sonic tenian. Esa figura llevaba un par de brazaletes azules y sus ojos eran completamente rojos. Esa era la señal, combatian con un alterego.

"¡Preparense para un paseo por el infierno con su guia Ashura el Erizo!" Proclamo el alterego verde.

"¡A jugar!" Dijo Sonic y comenzo a preparar su Spin Dash. Shadow puso sus Esmeraldas Celeste y Violeta en cada mano y se preparo para ver cual seria la primer movida del contrincante. Sonic se lanzo, y salto aun girando. En medio del aire, uso la Esmeralda Roja para transformarse en una esfera giratoria roja de Energia Caos y se lanzo con su ataque rastreador hacia Ashura.

(Musica de fondo: Ultimate Battle - Plants vs Zombies)

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=idxc7YHjj-4

Los brazaletes del enemigo se turnaron grises y aumento la velocidad del viento. El erizo verde apunto con sus palmas al erizo azul y una poderosa corriente de aire salio de estas. Esta corriente fue mas fuerte que Sonic, asi que el erizo azul tuvo que retroceder a su posicion inicial. Luego Ashura apunto con sus palmas al cielo y el poderoso viento se acumulo debajo de los erizos, y en un dos por tres los saco volando por los aires. Ashura aprovecho esta oportunidad y golpeo a Shadow en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Sonic pudo mantener el equilibrio aun estando en el aire e intento su ataque giratorio otra vez, esta vez pudiendo encestar un golpe.

Shadow cayo al suelo de espaldas, aun con las esmeraldas en sus manos. Se levanto rapidamente y grito, "¡Control Caos!" El tiempo se detuvo por la mitad, excepto para Shadow y Sonic, que seguian a velocidad normal. Sonic, apenas cayo al suelo despues de golpear al enemigo, volvio a saltar, y le dio una poderosa patada en el rostro a Ashura usando la energia de su Esmeralda Caos. Shadow levito usando sus dos esmeraldas hacia arriba del adversario, y uso otro Control Caos para dejar dos esferas de energia en la cara del erizo verde para que estallen en cuanto el tiempo regrese a la normalidad. Ambos erizos regresaron a su lugar, justo a tiempo para que el tiempo regrese a su velocidad normal, y para que las dos esferas de energia que dejo Shadow le estallen en la cara al erizo verde.

A Ashura no le parecio nada gracioso y sus brazaletes cambiaron de color a rojo. Apunto a un erizo con un puño y al otro con otro puño. Y de ambos puños salio un gigante rayo hecho de fuego, que casi golpea a los heroes. Sonic salto hacia Ashura mientras Shadow le lanzaba al erizo verde dos Lanzas Caos. Los brazaletes de Ashura cambiaron de color a azul y una burbuja aparecio a su alrededor. Esa burbuja hizo que las Lanzas Caos reboten y desafortunadamente golpeen a Sonic en el estomago.

Sonic cayo al suelo, sangrando, pero curandose con su Esmeralda Caos Roja. Shadow se puso en plan de protegerlo hasta que sane por completo, ya que juntos tenian mas posibilidad de ganar que separados. Shadow puso sus manos frente a su cara y grito, "¡Control Caos!" Entonces un esfera de energia cubrio a los dos erizos. Los brazaletes de Ashura cambiaron a rojo de nuevo y su burbuja desaparecio. Comenzo a dispararle a los erizos con sus rayos de fuego, pero estos impactaban contra la esfera de energia. Sin embargo, continuo atacando, ya que sabia que una parte del daño que sufria la esfera se transferia al cuerpo de Shadow.

Sonic termino de curarse y Shadow dejo su esfera de energia. Le habia dolido bastante el proteger a Sonic, pero podia continuar peleando.

El brazalete de Sonic comenzo a sonar y se escucho la voz de Cream, "Señor Sonic, señor Shadow, ¿Se encuentran bien?" Se escuchaba bastante preocupada la coneja.

"Si, hasta ahora si. Pero el combate sera largo. Dile a Tails si puede conseguir un poco de ayuda." Respondio Sonic.

"¡Claro Son-!"

"¡CUIDADO!" Grito Shadow. Sonic presto atencion otra vez al combate, solo para que un rayo electrico lo golpeara y destruyera el brazalete. A Sonic no le afecto mucho el rayo electrico, solo estaba un poco mareado.

Los brazaletes de Ashura eran ahora amarillos. Comenzo a lanzar rayos electricos de sus palmas hacia los erizos. Sonic tuvo un poco de problema esquivandolos por estar mareado, pero por suerte ningun rayo hizo impacto con el. Shadow los esquivaba facilmente.

Los brazaletes de Ashura cambiaron a gris. Apunto sus palmas al suelo, y una fuerte corriente de viento mantuvo los pies de Sonic y Shadow en la nieve. No podian levantar los pies, asi que Sonic estaba practicamente inmovilizado. Shadow, gracias al hecho de que el patina y no corre, pudo continuar cargando hacia Ashura.

Los brazaletes del erizo verde cambiaron a azul y la burbuja reaparecio. Ashura se desplazo con velocidad hacia Shadow y le dio una tacleada. Shadow reboto hacia Sonic, haciendo que los dos se golpeen entre si. Ambos en el suelo, Ashura volvio al aire y sus brazaletes se volvieron rojos.

"Lindos brazaletes. ¿Me los prestas?" Se oyo. Los brazaletes de Ashura adquirieron un brillo celeste. Todos los erizos miraron hacia donde provenia la voz y vieron una figura que reconocieron facilmente.

"¡Silver!" Dijeron todos, aunque con distintas tonalidades. El erizo plateado usaba su telekinesis para mantenerse a flote mientras le impedia mover los brazos a Ashura, aunque este no lo noto hasta despues, "Descansen chicos, yo me ocupo de este."

Sonic y Shadow usaron sus esmeraldas para comenzar a curar los daños que recibieron. Pero antes, Shadow le arrojo a Silver la Esmeralda Caos Violeta para que este tambien tuviera con que curarse durante la pelea.

Silver se acercaba lentamente a Ashura, mientras este forcejeaba para mover los brazos, pero no podia hacerlo.

"Haz todo lo que quieras. Mi telekinesis no te dejara mover esos brazos. No puedes irte de aqui, te tengo atrapado. Es como si estuvieras en una burbuja metalica." Entonces Ashura tuvo una idea. Sus brazaletes se volvieron azules y la burbuja alrededor de el aparecio. Silver solo se rio, pero Ashura le cerro la boca con un increible golpe en ese lugar. Silver cayo al suelo de cara, escupiendo saliva con sangre, preguntandose como fue posible. Y se respondio a si mismo: La burbuja.

Ashura cambio rapidamente sus brazaletes a amarillos y le lanzo un rayo electrico a Silver. El rayo impacto. Aunque no le hizo mucho daño fisico, sirvio para el proposito por el que se lo lanzo: Para desorientarlo.

Shadow salto detras de el mientras no lo veia y uso su tecnica Explosion Caos. La gigante explosion hizo que Ashura cayera a la nieve. En el siguiente instante, le lanzo un rayo hecho de agua al erizo verde, causando suficiente daños como para que grite de dolor.

"¿Como hiciste eso?" Le pregunto Sonic.

"¿Hacerlo llorar? Simple. Si puede usar la fuerza de los elementos, tambien debe tener sus debilidades." Respondio Shadow.

Silver salto junto a ellos despues de recuperarse usando la esmeralda que Shadow le dio. Los brazaletes de Ashura se volvieron azules y en una explosion de nieve, cargo a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de heroes. Shadow le lanzo un rayo de fuego usando Control Caos, pero Ashura lo evadio y golpeo a Silver. Cambio sus brazaletes a amarillo y le aplico al erizo plateado una terapia de electroshock, que esta vez causo daños mayores. Luego cambio sus brazaletes a rojo y le lanzo un rayo de fuego que lo hizo caer a la nieve casi rostisado. Luego sintio un rayo de agua en la espalda, era el rayo que Sonic le lanzaba con Control Caos.

Cayo a la nieve junto a Silver. El erizo plateado, gracias al golpe en la cabeza que le dio Ashura al estrellarse contra el mientras tenia la burbuja, le dio una increible idea. Silver aprovecho que Ashura estaba debil y usando su telekinesis le partio sus brazaletes a la mitad cada uno.

Ashura quedo inmovil. "Bien hecho, Silver." Dijo Sonic.

"Creo que quede muy mal, pero por lo menos lo vencimos." Dijo debilmente Silver.

"No te preocupes, podemos curarte con nu- ¿Y mi esmeralda?" Dijo Sonic.

"Yo tampoco tengo la mia." Dijo debilmente Silver.

"Ni yo la mia, pero talvez quieran mirar eso." Dijo Shadow. Los otros dos erizos miraron hacia donde apuntaba Shadow y vieron...

Ashura en suspendido en el aire, con sus esmeraldas en las manos, "No tengo mis poderes elementales, pero gracias a ustedes, ¡TENGO EL PODER DE CUATRO ESMERALDAS CAOS!" Dijo Ashura y puso las esmeraldas contra su pecho. Luego hubo un gran flash, y cuando se desvanecio...

"Mierda." Dijo Silver.


	12. Batalla de Erizos

**Bueno, veo que otra vez tarde un poco. Esta vez fue porque golpee un muro de escritor. ¿Que significa eso? Que me quede sin ideas. Asi que me dirigi hacia otra serie que tambien me gusta y decidi escribir sobre esa serie. Y golpee un muro mientras escribia ese otro fic y ahora heme aqui.**

**Como sea, ¡Disfruten la lectura!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Batalla de Erizos<strong>

Sonic, Shadow y Silver veian sorprendidos a Ashura. Este, al absorber las esmeraldas que Sonic y sus amigos habian derrotado antes, paso a lo que Sonic se referiria como su superforma. El color de Ashura no era verde con la frente negra, ahora era morado con la frente negra. Sus ojos seguian completamente rojos, sin irises.

"Una superforma... Tengo... tantas preguntas..." Dijo Sonic.

"Pregunta. No me molestara que responder las preguntas de un erizo-que-pronto-sera-cadaver." Respondio Ashura. Shadow se puso en guardia, listo para tratar de rechazar lo que les lanze, ya que Sonic estaba boquiabierto y no concentrado en la pelea y Silver estaba debil.

"No... ¿No necesitas las SIETE Esmeraldas Caos para transformarte?" Dijo Sonic.

"Las necesito para que mi superforma tenga la fuerza maxima, pero ciertamente, por ahora no me hacen falta, como ahora te demostrare." Dijo Ashura antes de apuntar con sus palmas a Sonic y a Silver y de estas salio un laser de energia. Sonic se salvo gracias a que Shadow lo empujo fuera del camino, pero Silver no tuvo tanta suerte y quedo inconsciente tras el impacto.

"¿Sabes que? Olvida las preguntas." Dijo Sonic mientras se ponia de pie, "Ahora me ocupare de patearte hasta que seas bueno."

"Comenzemos." Dijo desafiantemente Ashura.

(Musica de fondo: Brainiac Maniac - Plants vs Zombies)

http : / / www . repeatyoutube . com / watch?v=Fxv163G5my4

Con las esmeraldas en el otro bando, la unica ventaja que tenian Sonic y Shadow era el numero. Y decidieron poner ese numero a prueba maxima. Comenzaron a cargar un ataque Spin Dash simultaneo, y se lanzaron juntos hacia Ashura. El supererizo morado pudo rechazar a Sonic, pero Shadow lo golpeo en el rostro, y aun estando en el aire, le lanzo varios puños al cuerpo antes de caer al suelo y volver a su posicion. Sonic hizo lo mismo al caer.

Ashura escupio un poco de sangre, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa, "Son buenos." Dijo Ashura y rapidamente les lanzo lasers de energia a los erizos azul y negro con sus palmas. Ellos evadieron y con Spin Dash separados, cargaron hacia Ashura en dos direcciones diferentes, asi Ashura solo podra detener a uno. Lo hizo una vez mas con Sonic, quien regreso a su posicion. No puedo evitar a Shadow y este le ofrecio el mismo tratamiento que la anterior vez.

Sonic se rio un poco. La batalla era bastante facil. Shadow cayo de pie junto a el despues de propinarle una paliza a Ashura.

El erizo verde sonrio y le lanzo un rayo a Shadow. El erizo negro esquivo facilmente, pero Sonic vio que Ashura aun tenia esa sonrisa en el rostro. Observo bien el laser y noto que ¡Ashura no estaba apuntando a Shadow en realidad! Sonic salto en el camino del laser y lo recibio. El laser estaba dirigido a Silver.

Sonic se puso de pie tan rapido como pudo y dio un salto giratorio. Ya en el aire, comenzo a usar su ataque rastreador contra Ashura. Ashura se cubria ante cada ataque, pero este no tenia idea del plan de Sonic. Shadow, en cambio, si lo noto, y comenzo a imitar a Sonic. Ashura se veia tranquilo repeliendo los ataques de los erizos, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba.

Sonic y Shadow dejaron de atacar y volvieron a su posicion. Al supererizo le llamo la atencion que Sonic haya adquirido un brillo celeste y que Shadow haya adquirido uno naranja.

"Acabemos con el, Sonic." Dijo Shadow.

"¡Ataque Velocidad Luz!" Respondio Sonic, usando su Energia Sonica para activar esa habilidad. Sonic desaparecio y Ashura comenzo a sentir golpes en varios lugares del cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Muchos golpes y muy veloces, pero igual de fuertes. Sonic reaparecio unos segundos despues en frente de Ashura y cayo al suelo de pie, para retornar a su posicion. Ashura estaba tosiendo y se lo veia adolorido. Shadow utilizo esa oportunidad y salto hacia el. Una vez cerca,

"¡Explosion Caos!" Y un gran flash enceguecio a todos. En cuanto el flash se esfumo, se podia ver a Shadow de pie en la nieve, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en el rostro. No se lo veia a Ashura por ningun lado.

"Un trabajo impecable. Como siempre." Se dijo a si mismo Shadow. Luego se comenzo a sentir un temblor, "Bueno, quizas no. Aun." Y en una explosion de nieve, se pudo ver a Super Ashura, con una mirada que daba terror, mirando a los erizos.

Super Ashura comenzo a reirse, con una risa identica al del villano de una pelicula, "¡Creo que ya es hora de romper mis juguetes!" Grito Ashura entre risas. Apunto con ambas palmas al cielo, y una gran esfera de energia se formo sobre estas. Ashura entonces le lanzo la esfera a Shadow. El erizo negro esquivo facilmente, pero la esfera se detuvo y recomenzo su movimiento en direccion a el de nuevo. ¡La esfera era rastreadora! Shadow no podia detenerse, y la esfera parecia aumentar su velocidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ashura comenzo a reirse mas fuerte, ya que le causaba mucha gracia como el erizo negro trataba de huir. Pero el no prestar atencion hizo que Sonic apareciera detras de el y pueda patearlo en la nuca sin que este lo haya visto.

Ashura cayo al suelo de cara. Con Sonic pisando su cabeza, "¡Oye Shad, ya sabes que hacer!" Le dijo Sonic con un pulgar en alto. Shadow, con la esfera detras de el, comenzo a patinar hacia Sonic. Sonic se quedo esperando en el momento preciso... esperando... esperando... ¡Ahora! Sonic sostuvo a Ashura de dos de sus espinas como si fuera las riendas de un caballo y le saco la cara de la nieve asi. Ashura vio a Shadow correr hacia el, pero no podia moverse. Y cuando Shadow estaba a la distancia suficiente como para patearlo en el rostro, evadio a ambos Ashura y Sonic saltando. Ashura estaba confundido, hasta que vio que la esfera que seguia a Shadow no iba a preocuparse por esquivar la cara de Ashura, y asi no lo hizo.

Su propio ataque le estallo en el rostro.

Sonic y Shadow regresaron a su posicion inicial y se limitaron a reirse. Sonic levanto la mano al aire, ofreciendole a Shadow que 'choque los cinco'. Shadow asi lo hizo.

Ashura lentamente se iba poniendo de pie y cuando termino de hacerlo, dijo de manera amenazante, "Son fuertes. No negare eso. Pero... ¿Podran estar a la ofensiva y defensiva al mismo tiempo?" Al heroe y al anti-heroe les confundieron esas palabras, pero Ashura no espero hasta que las entiendan y comenzo a huir. Sonic y Shadow lo siguieron. La huida continuo hacia el oceano, donde los erizos azul y negro pudieron ver a Silver alcanzandolos.

"¿Que haces aqui, Silver?" Le pregunto Sonic.

"Estoy debil, pero aun puedo ser de ayuda." Contesto Silver, quien estaba sobre los otros dos usando su telekinesis para volar.

Continuaron la persecucion, hasta que divisaron en el horizonte una ciudad.

Y entonces Sonic se dio cuenta, "¡Ya entiendo!" Exclamo Sonic, "¡Ashura ira a atacar Central City para ver si podemos atacarlo mientras salvamos gente!"

"Que bueno, porque yo no tengo que hacerlo." Dijo Shadow, "Ustedes salven gente. Yo lo pateare hasta que no pueda sentarse."

"Ehm... Shadow, tu vas a tener que estar en la defensiva con nosotros."

"No veo por que deberia."

"En Central City esta el departamento de Amy. En donde ella esta cuidando a la chica nueva." Y entonces los ojos de Shadow se abrieron casi tanto como pudieron en sorpresa. Y luego una mirada de determinacion,

"¡Ese erizo esta muerto!" Exclamo Shadow.


End file.
